Platform FanFics Halloween 2016 Contest
by PlatformFanFics
Summary: Twelve stories written by different authors for the Platform Halloween challenge. Please visit our facebook page, Platform 9 3/4, for voting instructions. The only stipulations were to tie in with Halloween, be under 5k words, and rated T or under. Multiple pairings and timelines. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: This is Halloween

Prompt: Halloween

Any time period/pairing/era

Word count: 500-5000

Note: The following story is a submission to the facebook group Platform 9 3/4. All stories on this profile are works submitted by multiple authors through means of the group. Contestants will remain anonymous until voting is completed. Only the author and moderators of the challenge are aware of identities.

Disclaimer: the author of this story did not create these characters and will in no way claim ownership therein. All things Harry Potter related belong to JK Rolling.

* * *

 **Story Title:** This is Halloween

 **Rating:** Teeb

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Pairing:** Dramione

 **Fanfic Name:** -Undisclosed at this time-

 **Summary:** Hermione shows Draco one of her favorite Muggle Halloween themed movies for the first time while the kids are out trick or treating with Harry.

* * *

 **This is Halloween**

* * *

Draco was on the couch waiting for Hermione to come from the kitchen with popcorn. Since Harry had taken the kids, Scorpius and Cassiopeia, out for trick or treating the way Muggles would celebrate Halloween, Draco and Hermione were spending the time at home watching Muggle movies related to the holiday that Hermione had grown up watching. It helped that Hermione had long ago helped in determining how to get Muggle technology to work amongst the surge of magic that usually existed in a wizarding home like theirs.

"Come on Hermione! I know the popcorn's ready!" Draco called to her. "I can smell it from here!" Granted the movie was already sitting in the tray of the movie player, but he still hadn't quite gotten the hang of working with it.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she walked into the room levitating a folding table that carried the bowl of popcorn along with their drinks. "Still as demanding as you were in school." She teased as she settled down next to him on the couch, curling her feet up while she snuggled to him. The table landed gently in front of the couch in easy reach of them both.

Draco only shrugged and wrapped an arm around her to pull her close. "I can't help it. We only have so much time to watch it after all before the kids return." He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

Hermione only smiled before grabbing the remote and starting the movie.

"So, are you gonna tell me what the movie is that you've chosen or do I have to wait for the title screen?" He questioned.

She rolled her eyes again with a small grin. "Since you can't wait, it's called 'Nightmare Before Christmas'. It's a Disney movie so expect singing. Now shush and watch the movie." She turned to watch the screen with him as the movie's opening sequence started.

" _Boys and girls of every age_

 _Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

 _Come with us and you will see_

 _This our town of Halloween"_

"An entire town based on Halloween? Are there witches and wizards at least?" He asked with a raised brow.

" _In this town_

 _We call home_

 _Everyone hail to_

 _the pumpkin song."_

"Just shush and watch." Hermione shushed him as they watched the rest of the opening song.

"Well those witches seem to fit the Muggle stereotype." He crossed his arms and muttered "Crazy muggles."

"Don't lump all muggles like that. Cause then you're calling me half-crazy and our children a quarter crazy." Hermione teased.

"Well, you three do have your levels of crazy." He smirked. "I'm the only sane one in the house, well me and Crookshanks….ow!"

Hermione sat back with a smug grin after slapping his shoulder.

"Oh! My poor arm. I think you broke it. You're so violent." He whined.

Hermione giggled. "I didn't hit you that hard. I hit you harder when I punched you back in third year."

"Shush. Movie." He grinned and winked as he pulled her close once more and they settled once more to watch the movie.

As they continued through the movie, Draco would chime in with some little tease or question, making Hermione laugh. This was all between handfuls of popcorn and sips of their drinks.

"I thought I was the one with all the questions." Hermione teased

"You were. Only because you got them out first." He joked. "Now you're being forced to know-it-all instead."

Soon, they were reaching the climax of the movie. Draco, it turned out, had truly gotten into the movie and soon was watching with horror at the right spots and cheering after the climax. It was there that Hermione had happened to look at him and see the innocent little boy he might've once been before all the teachings his father had drilled into him.

Soon the movie was nearing its end as the main character and his love interest started singing. Draco had pulled Hermione close again by this point, pressing soft kisses to her forehead. Hermione, in return, was snuggled against him, her head on his chest. It was right when the end credits rolled that the bell rang, signaling Harry's return with the kids.

"I'll take care of the munchkins. Once they're in bed, we could watch another of these muggle Halloween movies, yeah?" Draco asked as he peeled away and started to stand up.

"Yeah." She nodded with a smile. "I'll set one up then." She stood and went over to the disc player to switch movies.

Draco watched her before going to the door as Harry started ringing it again. "I'm coming, Potter." He muttered as he opened the door to see Harry holding a sleeping Scorpius and Cassiopeia in his arms while balancing the kids' treat bags and understood then why Harry had felt it necessary to ring the bell again. He knew well neither kid was too light and that having them both would make it difficult. Without a word, he carefully pried Cassiopeia from Harry as well as her bag. His eyes widened in shock when he felt just how heavy Cassiopeia's bag was and raised an eyebrow.

"What can I say? People were pretty giving this year." Harry grinned.

"Right. Come on and help me get them to bed, if you don't mind." Draco turned and started for the stairs.

Harry nodded and stepped inside, closing the door with his foot before following Draco. "So, how was the movie? Which one did you see?" He whispered.

"It was good. Nightmare Before Christmas." Draco turned a corner at the top and went into Cassiopeia's room while Harry went into Scorpius' room and the two laid the kids down in their beds and made them more comfortable before leaving the rooms, with the bags of candy still in hand.

"Nice. That's a good one. A lot of the more well-known ones are from Disney." Harry handed him Scorpius' treat bag. "I'm guessing you'll hide them well and out of reach to ration out as needed."

"Yeah. Thanks again for taking them out." Draco smiled and headed on downstairs knowing Harry would follow.

"It was no problem. Ginny wasn't happy with me for doing it but just cause she turned her back on Hermione, didn't mean I would." Harry sighed as they walked down the stairs.

"Still? After all these years?" Draco sighed in return and shook his head. "I'm gonna put these away. Go say hi to Hermione on your way out." He chuckled and headed to the kitchen.

"Was planning on it." Harry grinned and headed to the living room to talk to Hermione briefly.

While Draco contemplated where to hide the bags full of candy, he could hear the muffled voices of his wife and her best friend talking in the living room. Just as he finished hiding the treats well out of sight and reach from the kids, he heard Harry's voice saying he was heading out and the front door closing.

Draco stepped out the kitchen and walked into the living room. At first, he didn't see Hermione and called out for her. But then he reached the couch and smiled at the sight. It seemed in the couple of minutes since Harry's departure and his finishing up in the kitchen, Hermione had fallen asleep waiting on him. He chuckled and moved around the couch to gently pick her up and carried her upstairs to their room. He laid her on the bed and slid in next to her, gently pulling her close.

"This is Halloween. This is Halloween." He softly sang as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

 **The End**

* * *

 _Please Review_


	2. Chapter 2: Samhain

Prompt: Halloween

Any time period/pairing/era

Word count: 500-5000

Note: The following story is a submission to the facebook group Platform 9 3/4. All stories on this profile are works submitted by multiple authors through means of the group. Contestants will remain anonymous until voting is completed. Only the author and moderators of the challenge are aware of identities.

Disclaimer: the author of this story did not create these characters and will in no way claim ownership therein. All things Harry Potter related belong to JK Rolling.

* * *

 **Story Title:** Samhain

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Drama

 **Fanfic name: -** Undisclosed at this time **-  
**  
 **Pairing if any:** Dramione/Tomione

 **Ocs if any:** None

 **Summary:** The High Priestess and her witches are responsible for ensuring the walls dividing the four kingdoms of Hogwarts stay up for another year on Samhain, but when rogue soldiers from the kingdom of Slytherin interrupt their ancient ritual, chaos will ensue.

* * *

 **Samhain**

* * *

The temple of Achelois stood proudly between the four kingdoms of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. For centuries the four kingdoms fought brutal battles in an attempt to gain the other's land. In a last ditch effort to make a lasting peace, the leaders from all four kingdoms met and decided to build the temple. The temple housed eight witches from all four kingdoms, and one High Priestess whom was more powerful than them all. Together, they would meet at Samhain each year to conduct the ritual that kept the kingdoms divided and the walls up, so that none may travel and disturb the peace again. The kingdoms, though forever separated, lived in peace for three hundred years, but some still thirsted for bloodshed…

"Hermione, Lavender, Cho, Luna, Hannah, Susan, Pansy, and Daphne," Ginevra called, placing the sheer material of her light blue veil over her face. "Come my witches, it's time to conduct the ritual."

"Yes, High Priestess," they murmured demurely.

The other witches followed suit, concealing their faces with their veils.

They walked to the garden lit by fae lights and flitterbies. The top of the hill was the highest point in all of Hogwarts, and overlooked all four cities. They knelt before the shrine of Achelois, wands held tightly in their hands.

"Hermione," Ginevra bid, standing before the assembled witches. "The dagger, please."

Hermione withdrew the jewel encrusted silver dagger from her robes and brought it to Ginevra.

"Samhain is upon us," the red-haired High Priestess observed. "Now is the time." She lifted the dagger high in the air and it caught the light of the moon, but before she could complete the ritual, it flew from her hands.

"Accio dagger," a haughty voice called.

Nine heads snapped to the left where they saw a group of soldiers, wands raised and pointed straight at them, standing in their garden.

"Praetor Riddle," Ginevra seethed. "And I see you've brought your sidekicks Malfoy, Zabini, and Nott. What do you mean by interrupting our ancient ritual?"

Hermione stood abruptly by her High Priestess' side, her caramel eyes smoldered with unabashed rage.

"Expelliarmus," Legatus Zabini cried. One by one he took all nine wands from the outnumbered girls.

"Tsk, tsk, my pretty witches," Praetor Riddle said, smirk plastered over his handsome face. "I don't wish to anger you beauties."

"Flattery will get you nothing here," Hermione hissed. "Slytherin has long since been a thorn in the land of Hogwarts, even if the other kingdoms will not admit it for the sake of peace."

"Hermione," Ginevra warned, placing a hand lightly on her wrist.

"No." She wrenched her hand away. "I'm not afraid to say it. Whispers here. Seductive little rumors spread there. Slytherin was always the reason the kingdoms went to war, even if it didn't look that way. Your lust for power has always been your downfall. And now you have the gall to interrupt a sacred ritual!"

"Such a spitfire, that one is," the platinum-haired wizard Hermione recognized as Legatus Malfoy said, lips curling cruelly in what could only be described as a sneer.

Hermione let out an indignant huff.

Praetor Riddle's gaze raked over, making her skin prickle wherever his eyes touched. "Oh yes," he agreed, nodding. "Quite the spitfire." He addressed her directly. "Perhaps I will gift you to my bloodrider. He does so love to break the challenging ones."

"I'd rather die," she spat.

"Hermione." This time, Ginevra succeeded in pulling her away. She looked up at the overwhelming group of soldiers, hatred burning in her eyes. "Well, you've obviously managed to take down our wards, so you clearly have some skill. And you have the dagger, what do you want from us?"

Legatus Malfoy and Praetor Riddle shared a meaningful glance.

"There's much we want from you." Praetor Riddle's dark eyes glittered dangerously. "But the main thing we desire, is what's rightfully owed to us. King Grindelwald was forced to sign that wretched treaty by nefarious means thanks to King Dumbledore-"

"Nefarious." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Be that as it may, we desire much more than what we are limited to."

"World domination?" Hermione asked, smiling with false sweetness. Legatus Malfoy openly leered at her and she crossed her arms over her chest in anger.

"As you say, love," Praetor Riddle confirmed. "It is not in the kingdom of Slytherin's best interest to allow you beauties to raise the walls this Samhain. The legendary wars from days past will commence again, and when they do, the High Priestess will be by our side."

"Never," Ginevra raged.

"Oh sweetling," Praetor Riddle strode ever closer, confidently. "You have no idea the depths of our depravity. There is _nothing_ we wouldn't do to get what we want."

"And what of my witches?"

"We will take good care of them." The sadistic curl of his lip did not inspire confidence. "Come now, sweetling, what other choice is there?" He reached his hand out for her and Ginevra eyed it dubiously.

Despite her reservations, she clenched her jaw, summoning her notorious Gryffindor courage and reached for his outstretched hands.

The triumphant gleam in his eyes made Hermione's stomach twist violently.

"Keep the knife far from this one," Praetor Riddle warned, gesturing to Ginevra. "So long as the moon shines on Samhain, she can complete the ritual. Do what you will with the others." His grip was like a vice as he clenched her wrist.

"But you promised!" Ginevra wrenched away from his harsh grip but there was no release in sight.

"And I will do all I say and more," he turned eyes, dark as coal on her. "So long as you listen to me, dear Ginevra. So long as when those walls come down, you will help us defeat Potter's army."

"She won't help you," Daphne ventured tentatively. "She's in love with Potter."

Hermione nearly lunged at the traitorous girl amid gasps from the others.

The cruelness of Praetor Riddle's features settled in once more, but he appraised Daphne warmly. "Our long lost Slytherin princess is returning to us." He eyed Pansy speculatively. "And our other one will to, in time. I will have those that join my cause dripping in gems and treated like the royalty they are."

Daphne's eyes drank in all the wretched wizard was saying hungrily. To her horror, she noticed Lavender had a greedy look on her face as well.

Raw fury erupted through her, but rather than have another outburst, she decided to take a card from her Slytherin friends and be sly about it. Seeing her chance to act, she adopted her most sultry walk and sauntered up to Legatus Malfoy, looping her arm through his.

The other girls gasped in outrage.

Legatus Malfoy's breathing sped up as he appraised her victoriously. "I knew you'd come around, pet."

"I do so love gems," she whispered in a low voice she hoped was enticing.

"I'll see to it your bathed in them," he promised, gray eyes sparkling.

She laughed wickedly, all the while eyeing the silver blade in his holster. She trailed her fingers down his chest, trying desperately to conceal her revulsion. She caught Ginevra's eye, still on Riddle's arm. The red-haired witch was watching her from under her lashes, tensed and prepared should anything happen. Praetor Riddle was eyeing Ginevra like a hawk.

 _Good, his attention isn't on me._

"Hermione, how could you!" Hannah cried.

"To the victor go the spoils," Luna said in a whimsical voice.

"Remember ladies, whatever happens, remember how easy men are to-" she snatched the dagger from Malfoy's holster, "manipulate."

She whirled away, making a break for the alter several meters away, stopping long enough to snatch a shocked Zabini's wand.

"Get her!" Praetor Riddle roared.

Pointing the wand at her head, she apparated mid-run, landing with a soft thump on her bare feet just before the alter.

"Wandlessly, ladies!"

" _Expicify_!" Six voices said at once.

A purple glittering light erupted from the girls, aiming with precision at the alter. Hermione lifted the dagger in the air, before making a deliberate slice on her arm. The blood dribbled on the altar, just as the magic collided with it.

The effect was instantaneous. The ground reverberated and Hermione, along with the soldiers, looked out to see the invisible walls glow golden for a brief moment, before vanishing once more.

She looked at Praetor Riddle and grinned triumphantly.

His face was murderous, and fear clawed to the surface at the ramifications of what she'd just done.

He leveled his wand at her, and disarmed her nonverbally. " _Crucio,_ " he said in a deathly dangerous voice.

Hermione tumbled to the floor, but she didn't scream, she wouldn't give _him_ the satisfaction. Legatus Malfoy looked on in horror, tensed as if he would do something, but he was frozen in place.

Mercifully, Praetor Riddle finally lifted the curse and Hermione rolled to her side, resting her head on the ground. He scooped her up easily in his arms and she didn't even have the strength to recoil away.

"Pretty pet," he cooed. "It was always you, wasn't it? _High Priestess Hermione_. You think you've bested me, but there's always next Samhain. And what's more? I'll have a year to break you. I think I shall enjoy it very much."

With all the strength she could muster, she lifted her head to face him, eyes smoldering with the promise of retribution. The Praetor drank her in hungrily, appraising her in a new light. "And I'll have a year to outwit you, Riddle," she vowed. Her head lulled back once more, but she would follow through on her promise, or she wasn't Hermione Jean Granger.

* * *

 _Please Review_


	3. Chapter 3: Trick or Terror

Prompt: Halloween

Any time period/pairing/era

Word count: 500-5000

Note: The following story is a submission to the facebook group Platform 9 3/4. All stories on this profile are works submitted by multiple authors through means of the group. Contestants will remain anonymous until voting is completed. Only the author and moderators of the challenge are aware of identities.

Disclaimer: the author of this story did not create these characters and will in no way claim ownership therein. All things Harry Potter related belong to JK Rolling.

* * *

 **Story title:** Trick or Terror

 **Rating:** PG-13 (content) or Teen (vocab)

 **Genre:** Horror

 **Fanfic Name:** -Undisclosed at this time-

 **Pairings, if any:** None

 **OCs, if any:** Glen Rowe (M), Beatrice Gardner (F), Pierson Blythe (M twin), Melvina Blythe (F twin), and Aisling Cullum(F)

 **Summary:** Something haunts the third floor. It's been taking students, especially on Hollow's Eve, and five snakey first years aim to take it down for glory!

* * *

 **Trick or Treat**

* * *

The small group of first years are seated at their tables, having been sorted into their houses the previous month, and were awaiting the speech from headmistress McGonagall. The prefects warned them that this speech was coming and that it must be considered the most important one given in the month. Glen Rowe, Beatrice Gardner, Pierson Blythe, Melvina Blythe, and Aisling Cullum sat at the table nearest the door to the great hall with the rest of the Slytherin house students blocking their view to the professors.

"You know, with all the students and teacher pre-occupied, we could sneak onto the third floor?" Glen Rowe sneered mischievously at his friends.

"But that's exactly what this speech is about! No going on the third floor around Hollow's Eve! It is even more dangerous for us witches and wizards than for muggles!" Aisling Cullum, the badger in snakeskin, moped perpetually about rule breaking.

"This is why we never have fun! You care too much about rules…" the Twins, Pierson and Melvina Blythe said in unison, crossing their arms to pout.

"But if we figure out and kill the beastie on the third floor we'll be immortalized!" Beatrice said with proper Slytherin pride, "Even the famous Potter and his pals broke rules and fought monsters, why can we win the immortalization of Slytherin house with thus to out-do those stupid old Gryffindors."

"They beat Voldermort and his army!" The whole group shouted at her before getting shushed.

"There isn't a way to win that contest unless you wanna start your own war" Glen shrugged as he spoke.

"We could at least beat out the coolest event IN the school. That was the Wizarding World." Beatrice grumped out her words before placing her chin in her hands.

"So we're going?" The twins were grinning profusely.

"Duh!" The small group responded before being shushed again, right as the Headmistress was getting to the point.

"…and no students are allowed on the third floor as recent accidents of an unknown nature, has caused the harm, unfortunate disappearance, or relocation into unsafe areas for any who tread the halls. Furthermore, the most cases of these events have been reported on, or during the week of Hollow's Eve. Please students, staff, and professors, do not go looking for thrills on this floor…" After a short pause Headmistress McGonagall moved on to thank the student for the patience and summon the days feast to the table.

"You think, being the safest place in the wizarding world, Hogwarts could keep a safer campus…seriously, this places is kind of a death trap." Pierson stated as he looked around at the food on the table.

The looks of agreement and confirming murmurs from the Slytherin's who heard the comment punctuated the point of the dangers on campus for everyone.

After finishing their food, grabbing common clothes from their dormitories, and returning to the bottom of the moving stairs, the group began to rush up the ever-shifting stairs to the third floor. Moving quickly the five unlocked, opened, and rushed into the first third floor door they could find. Looking around the dusty darks halls they jumped as they nearby magiced torches sprang to life.

"Maybe this is a bad idea" Aisling held her lumos it wand close to her and shivered.

"Chicken!" the group responded as they went rushing down the corridor to their left laughing, leaving Ailing in the dark, alone.

"Guys?" Aisling took a few steps forward to follow her friends before she heard the tapping of shoes walking down the hall followed by a terrifying scraping noise, "GUYS!"

Looking down the hall where Aisling should have been scampering behind, The twins heard an echo of a yell and called the group to halt. Noticing that the lights were slowly going out behind them, with no sign of a lumos tipped wand or torches in the distance, they figured she had simply turned around and went back.

Beatrice called the group over to her current location, which was staring at in ashy figure outlined on the stonework. With a quick comment of reassurance the group carried on, noticing only then that Glen, who was leading the group, was also gone. With shrugged shoulders and the assumption he had gone ahead, the trio moved onward.

"Hey look at this room!" Beatrice pointed out what looked to be a sort of disused study hall.

The walls were lined with mostly emptied bookshelves and a handful of desks in the center. Moving further into the room Beatrice lifted her ward to aid in her looking around the room, noticing that it did little to aid her sight.

"This is boring there is noting scary here! Lets go back." Beatrice said to the now shaking and pale twins that were pointing behind her. The room had taken on an appearance of ink, black swirls churning, leaving no hint of the furniture that had once been moderately easy to see. "Guys, lets goAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Beatrice seemed to have had hands appear from within the inky substance and pull her in, giving her only a moment to scream before disappearing completely. The room quickly regained its former appearance as the inky substance violently slammed into a blank portion of the wall, leaving an outline that looked hauntingly like their friend Beatrice.

"Brother we need to leave now and report this!" Melvina shook as she croaked out the words to her equally shaken brother.

"We can leave her!" Pierson quickly ran over the ashy impression, withdrew a small jar from his bag, and muttered a quick spell that sent the remnants into the jar, filling it only slightly.

"Come on! LET'S GO!" the twins finished together as they began their run down the hallways. They noticed that, as they ran, none of the torches reacted, and the room kept getting darker around them. With a sudden stop and a shriek of fright the twins disappeared into the black ink, seeing before them a bloodied ghostly figure with a broom dragging behind him, for only a second before their vision and consciousness turned black.

Left scattered throughout the early parts of the hall Headmistress McGonagall finds five wands, no longer lit, and a small jar of ash on its side, cracked and broken. With a sigh she returns down the hall, through the stairs, and eventually finding her way to her office. Opening a small door behind her desk she places the items within and waits.

Several hours pass before the screams are heard in the small, inky, globe that sits on her desk. With a small crack and a gasp from McGonagall, the newly formed bloodied ghost with broom in hand cackles and looks as the headmistress mischeviously.

"Mr. Weasley, When I gave you this job I didn't expect you to perpetuate rumor and scare children!" McGonagall shook her head and huffed at the ghostly image of Fred Weasley before her, no longer bloodied or carrying a broom.

"But you did tell me to have fun and keep the kiddos off the third floor!" Fred grinned at the disappointed Headmistress, "I've done that and yeah its Hollow's Eve, 'course I gotta make it scary!"

"Yes, alright." McGonagall gave out a chuckle, "Now shoo, before they see you!"

"Never ignoring the Headmistress' word again!" Aisling replied, being newly rescued from a darkened room on the third floor.

"Yeah us either!" the twins said in unison.

"I wonder how she beat that ting back? Or what it was? We totally coulda taken it if we weren't caught unawares!" Beatrice replied trying to regain some pride.

"Headmistress saved us from that thing so leave it be!" Glen said shaking his head, "Lets get a quick snack and go to bed."

They did just that while all the other students wondered what happened right along with them.

 **END**

* * *

 _Please Review_


	4. Chapter 4: Birds of a Feather

Prompt: Halloween

Any time period/pairing/era

Word count: 500-5000

Note: The following story is a submission to the facebook group Platform 9 3/4. All stories on this profile are works submitted by multiple authors through means of the group. Contestants will remain anonymous until voting is completed. Only the author and moderators of the challenge are aware of identities.

Disclaimer: the author of this story did not create these characters and will in no way claim ownership therein. All things Harry Potter related belong to JK Rolling.

* * *

 **Story Title :** Birds of a Feather

 **Rating:** K

 **Genre:** fantasy?

 **Fanfic name :** -Undisclosed at this time-

 **Pairing if any:** not really

 **Ocs if any:** None

 **Summary :** how do you deal with someone else's past?

* * *

 **Birds of a Feather**

* * *

She'd been dreading today.

The sun had barely began its accent and a gray mist lay over the houses and yet she had already been up for hours. Nothing surprising with that however, she thought to herself. For as long as she could remember she enjoyed the nighttime, preferred it even. The silence. The peacefulness. There was something special about being alone with one's own thoughts in the darkness. To be completely aware while all others slept. But having time to think has its blessings and its curses she reminded herself and last night had been no different.

She'd been dreading today.

All holidays were hard for her but today, Halloween was especially difficult. Wizards loved this special day from the feasts, to the traditions, the stories, the magic itself. And for him, for Harry, for _her_ Harry this was certainly true. For Harry always treasured Halloween. After all it was during the feast in his first year that he had battled a troll and solidified his lifelong friendships with Ron and Hermione. She couldn't blame him really. Such an event would surely create a bond to the day.

But she hadn't been there with him to share in that adventure. Another had been in her place. Or maybe not. Maybe _she_ wasn't there with Harry that night. The events and years and stories all seemed to run together in a big mishmash of information she'd been told over the past few years since being with Harry. She smiled to herself and thought someone should really take the time to write all of the stories down sometime. Someone should write down all the adventures that Harry and his friends had lived in those first seven years. Lots of people would enjoy reading it, she thought. But not her. She wouldn't read it because _she_ would most assuredly be in there.

Can you hate someone you've never even met? It's one of the questions she'd grappled with since she first came into Harry's life. Everyone has a past, she told herself, and when Harry would look at her and talk to her she felt as if she was the only one, if only for a while. In those moments she would convince herself that there hadn't been another before her. Hadn't been someone else whom Harry had looked at in the same way. Whom he had confided in. But the fantasy was fleeting at best. It never lasted more than a few moments. Because in those green eyes she saw his pain. The longing. The hurt and missing that no matter what she did she could never fix. Never replace Being the one after the one would always have that burden and she struggled with it daily.

She shook her head and looked around the room. The fire glow seemed to diminish its light as the sun rose higher and higher creeping through the windows. Grimmauld Place had really turned out to be a nice place to live. Kreacher the house elf had really done a great job making the place beautiful again. Now there was someone, maybe the only someone, whom she didn't see as a person she had to impress or attempt to live up to the memory of her. Kreacher was an equal opportunity offender. Here though, on Halloween morning, he had indeed outdone himself. Carved pumpkins of all kinds floated quietly around the room, their candle lit faces smiling with missing teeth. Magic streamers hung from the ceiling with little enchanted witches and goblins and monsters of all types climbed and jumped from one to the other. Even the inhabitants in the many moving enchanted pictures seemed to be putting on costumes and preparing for the big day ahead.

The pictures. These are the hardest to deal with she thought. For as she moved around from one room to the other looking at them now, there _she_ was in many of them. With Harry at school. Alongside Harry after winning the Quidditch cup. With Ron at the burrow. Bill and Fleur's wedding. She was there with Harry for all of them. How happy they look together. There was no denying that. And of course they should stay up too. It would be beyond selfish to expect them to come down just because _she_ was no longer there. For the family, it was a reminder of happier times. Plus there were the children to consider. It was important for all three of them too. They needed the reminders. Needed to be reminded of the true devotion and true courage _she_ showed. It was important to never forget _her_ as pure evil took _her_ too soon. Before _her_ time. Maybe even more than Harry, the children had tried to make things easier with the transition from _her_ to me she thought as she stared up at their bedroom doors, knowing soon they'd be waking to rush down to the morning festivities. They were, of course, nervous and reluctant but warmed up almost instantly, craving the affection and devotion that she could give them. It was their trust and patience that helped her to relax around the family. As much as she craved Harry's affection the children had always been there for her and, in time she decided, so would he. Not completely of course she realized, heading back to the kitchen. You never completely get over your first. It was a hard lesson to learn. One that had been told to so many before her but until it's happening to you, you can't explain it. Nor would you wish it on anyone else.

She quietly ate a few pieces of the bacon that would be a part of the morning breakfast and hopped up on to the kitchen window. She had to go get the kids presents that they had been looking forward to for months. She rustled her wings and looked back over her shoulder at _her_ old cage, beautiful snowy white feathers still inside on the floor of it. It sat, as always, right next to her own cage, a constant reminder that there had been another owl before her. Maybe she never would completely replace _her_. Probably not. But that doesn't mean she couldn't find a way to etch her own place into Harry's heart. To write new chapters in his life. New adventures to share with him. To use _her_ as a guide, not as an advisory. She looked once more at _her_ cage. "I'll take good care of them," she thought and with that she was out the window and riding the wind.

* * *

 _Please Review_


	5. Chapter 5: I'm Only Just a Knock Away

**Prompt:** Halloween

Any time period/pairing/era

 **Word count:** 500-5000

 **Note:** The following story is a submission to the facebook group Platform 9 3/4. All stories on this profile are works submitted by multiple authors through means of the group. Contestants will remain anonymous until voting is completed. Only the author and moderators of the challenge are aware of identities.

 **Disclaimer:** the author of this story did not create these characters and will in no way claim ownership therein. All things Harry Potter related belong to JK Rolling.

* * *

 **Title:** I'm Only Just a Knock Away  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Genre:** Supernatural, horror  
 **Name:** -Undisclosed at this time-  
 **OCs:** yes  
 **Pairing:** none  
 **Summary:** Sometimes parents get desperate when it comes to getting their children to mind. This is when the call on me: Omul.

* * *

 **I'm Only Just a Knock Away**

* * *

A knock sounds in my head, awakening me from my slumber. It is something that I am not unfamiliar to, but alas, this one is quite different. It is quick. It is harsh. It is _frantic_.

Someone is desperate for me to make an appearance. Someone has had enough. Someone needs me.

My job is not a grand one. In fact, I actually quite hate it, but I am hideous, and no one is willing to hire me for anything else. My teeth, they are sharp and pointy, highly unusual compared to those like me. I have black eyes that I can make glow any colour on my own command- red is my favourite.

My nails are long- no matter how often I trim them, they seem to have a mind of their own, growing immediately to two-and-a-half inches after each clipping; I've learned to leave them be.

I have short hair that sticks out everywhere as if I have been hit with some high voltage shock curse, but I like it that way, so I don't even try taming its wild behavior.

On the job, I wear a black cloak that covers almost my entire body, an article of clothing that vampires often are seen wearing- though I'm no vampire, I just like the look. It makes me appear more frightening.

That's my job, to look as scary as I can; to act as scary as I can, but it's not hard to do with my physical abnormalities.

Now don't you fret though, I'm not really a horrific being, I only pretend to be, for it's what I do to pay the bills.

"It's coming!" I hear a woman gasp dramatically, trying to fool her little child. Her voice sounds far off in the distance- I'm able to hear such desperate calls telepathically. "It'll get you!"

The child laughs, obviously doubting that I'll even come.

I sigh, disappointed with the young lad, and rise up from my comfortable bed to get dressed.

After I am ready, I crouch down low on the floor just at the side of the bed and slip under it, head first. Thinking hard on the voice who has summoned me, I am sucked into a portal and pulled into a new location, under a different bed.

I see two pairs of feet. One pair is tiny and bare, belonging to a male of maybe six-years-old. The other is in blue slippers and is much bigger(obviously this is the woman's), one foot is impatiently tapping the floor at the disobedient, little snot.

I reach out my leathery skinned hand, slowly creeping my fingers along the way for added effect and snatch the ankle of the boy, making him hurl out a scream.

He instantly starts pulling away, but naturally, I am stronger, and I yank him my way, toward the bed and under it, his body beneath mine.

He's now crying, truly afraid of what I will do with him. He pleads me to let him go.

"Listen to your mother, son," I whisper to him in the most eerily hiss I can muster. "Else I'll come back and eat you!" I then release the boy and allow him to scramble into his bed where he should have been to begin with.

*/*

"Thank you, Omul," Pansy Parkinson says to me a week later when she sees me in a local shop. "Junior has been so well behaved since your visit."

I grunted, semi-disgusted with her giddiness, but her parenting tactics are not my problem. "Just doing my job, Parkinson. I would dearly appreciate if you pass my card around to any other parent who suffers misbehaving children and would like to try something new," I request.

She nods, smiling. "It's positively the least I can do for our local _bogeyman_."

* * *

 _Please Review!_


	6. Chapter 6: The Halloween Ball

Prompt: Halloween

Any time period/pairing/era

Word count: 500-5000

Note: The following story is a submission to the facebook group Platform 9 3/4. All stories on this profile are works submitted by multiple authors through means of the group. Contestants will remain anonymous until voting is completed. Only the author and moderators of the challenge are aware of identities.

Disclaimer: the author of this story did not create these characters and will in no way claim ownership therein. All things Harry Potter related belong to JK Rolling.

* * *

 **Story Title :** The Halloween Ball

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Romance/Drama/?

 **Fanfic name :** -Undisclosed at this time-

 **Pairing if any:** Flora Riddle/Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy/Hestia Riddle, Tom Riddle/OC

 **Ocs if any:** Lady Ashley Riddle

 **Summary :** Flora and Hestia just came to terms with the fact that they were adopted now they must face the world and unveil themselves and their parents along with their boyfriends Theo and Draco at a Halloween Ball this will test the girls courage, their personal relationships and will demonstrate just a little bit of the power the Riddle family Truly Possess.

* * *

 **The Halloween Ball**

* * *

Flora Riddle had been sitting staring out the window all day just thinking of what tonightwas… tonight was the Annual Hogwarts Halloween Ball but it was more for her, her twin Hestia and their boyfriends Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott this was the first night that they were going to show the wizarding world who they were and what they believed this world should be.

As Flora was just about to stand Theo came up to her and said "it's going to be alright, love! We can do this and you know Lord and Lady Riddle will be there watching and they will be so proud of what you and Hestia are going to and have already achieved."

Flora smiled up at Theo and wrapped her arms around him and just held on for a while. They both knew she was stalling getting ready but they didn't mind as long as they were together. They heard footsteps coming up from the hallway just outside the Slytherin Common Room.

It sounded like there was two people then they heard a clear masculine voice announce the password. "Pureblood" the stone wall melted back into a passageway and as Flora and Theo assumed by hearing Dracos voice Floras twin Hestia walked in before Draco.

"Oh, come on dear sister of mine, don't start fretting again it's only our coming out ball" Hestia drawled.

"Now love you know how stressful this whole ordeal has been for Flora she's come into her Riddle powers so quickly and suddenly you can't keep putting pressure on her" Draco exclaimed.

Flora wore a smug grin seeing her twins boyfriend stand up for her and she started to feel a lot better. "Oh do come along sister we do have a lot to do to get ready" she said as she turned around, kissed Theo on the cheek and walked off towards the Riddle sisters room.

Hestia growled at Floras back but nonetheless she followed after her twin to get ready she couldn't show it to her younger sister but she was nervous. She had to demonstrate some of her skill tonight in front of all the staff, students and the most nerve wracking of all her parents.

By the time Hestia reached the room Flora had all her stuff she would need to get ready for the ball out and was magically removing all the hair from her legs, underarms and of course Flora being Flora had to remove the hair from her arms as well.

After removing all the hair she quickly raced into the shower scrubbed down and started the arduous task of getting ready. First she worked on her hair and settled for a simple French twist with some curls framing her face.

Next, she started on her makeup she was going for the natural but dark look so put a nice fair foundation on, pale pink blush and a shining clear gloss. Next she put the black eyeliner and mascara on and magically dried everything. For her eye shadow she decided on Green and Silver representing her house and her heritage of being an ancestor of the Great Salazar Slytherin.

Now putting the diamond and emerald necklace and dangling teardrop earrings on. She turned around and walked to the bed and took the cover off her dress that her mother had bought her and not allowed her to see until the night.

Flora was shocked when she opened the dress, it was beautiful. It was emerald green with silver embroidery on the bodice of the dress. It has thin spaghetti straps and the skirt of the dress was floor length. It looked like it was the perfect fit.

She put some perfume on and called for her sister who was in her silver dressing gown "Hes, can you please help me get into my dress and when I'm finished I'll help you finish getting ready".

"Of course my little flower sister, come on let's get you into this dress fit for a princess". Hestia held the dress up and helped her pull it up. As her sister straightened up she lost her breath "Flora I can't even begin to explain how beautiful you look right now, you are ready for this, we are ready, we will take our rightful place beside our parents tonight and we will succeed".

Flora smiled at her older sister and stepped in front of the mirror and checked the dress from every angle, her sister was correct it was the most amazing dress she had seen it fit like a glove. She couldn't wait for Theo to see it.

She decided to wait until they were both ready to put the shoes that were still in the box on. She turned around to her sister and stated "let's get you ready, let's see what mother picked for you to wear".

Hestia looked down at her feet and asked "can you do something with my hair? I've got my makeup finished and jewellery on I just have no idea what to do with my hair".

Flora tried many hairstyles on her sister each one just didn't look right. She was at it for 20 minutes when she was ready to give up and call for her mother when she waved her wand in a number of complicated swirls, that was when her sisters hair fell into the perfect up do with her bun in a complicated pattern at the back. She smiled and said "perfect".

Hestia looked in the mirror and smiled her sister had done amazing work with her hair. She walked over to her bed and opened the dress bag and got her first look at the gown she was to wear.

Like her sisters it was emerald green it was a floor length gown with two over the shoulder straps, on the left side of the skirt of the dress there was a split from the hip to the floor, as she picked it up and went to step into it she noticed that the sleeves flowed down to join in a V split which was covered by a sheer green and silver material that you could see her spine through. She got Floras help to get into it being extra careful not to step on the dress.

Once they were both in their dresses they stood in front of the mirror and were stunned at how well the dresses fit and how amazing they looked their mother had definitely picked well for the twins.

They slipped their shoes on and noticed they were the same black heels, Floras had a gold snake and Hestias was a silver snake wrapping up and around their ankles.

They walked out into the common room and found the boys pacing back and forth, Flora cleared her throat and the boys spun around and their mouths dropped open and they had a kind of glazed look in their eyes.

Theo was the first to recover and rush to Floras side and said "oh love you look absolutely ravishingly beautiful" whilst he bent over and pecked her on the cheek he held his arm out and asked "shall we?"

The couples walked up slowly towards the Entrance Hall and about half way up the twins Mother met up with them and exclaimed "oh my beautiful girls you look stunning, but there is one thing you are missing for our little revealing" she reached into her bag and pulled out three identical black, green and silver masks and three identical black masks she passed two of the black ones to Theo and Draco and put the other on her wrist to give to the girls father when they met him in the Entrance Hall. She then gave one of the masks to each of the girls and placed her own on.

She said after they all had their masks in place "now your father has announced himself and he said that he had two daughters here in attendance that he would be introducingtonight but he wants it to be a grand entrance so he decided we would all wear masks and take them off one by one at the unveil" the couples nodded their heads and they started to walk again.

They finally reached the Entrance Hall only to find it was empty besides the girls father standing off to the side waiting for their arrival. When they arrived he took is mask from Lady Riddle and slipped it on and took her hand and kissed it.

"Okay my sweet daughters it's time to go in but have a bit of a dance before we unveil who you exactly are" they got ready to walk in and Lord Riddle opened the door with magic and they all walked in as a family.

Every square inch of the Great Hall was decorated in oranges and skeletons and pumpkins and spiders and the ghosts of Hogwarts were floating around as well.

As they walked in the whole hall stopped to look at the stunning couples and wondered exactly who was behind those masks.

"Ah.. welcome… welcome this Halloween ball was a tradition of this schools many years ago and we decided to bring it back every term there will be a different themed ball… now let's have fun and welcome the Badgering Lunatics the newest witching band!"

The couples danced and had a great time until Lord Riddle gave the signal and announced "my daughters are none other than Flora and Hestia Carrow or should I say Riddle!" Just as he finished announcing the girls and their partners took off their masks and showed their true faces for the first time outside of their small circle. The girls resembled their mother the most but you could see their father hidden within them.

Hestia decided to do a small demonstration and that was to call her basilisk Darth Sugar to her but not allow it to look anyone in the eyes. Everyone was awed at how much control she had over the giant snake.

Flora decided to show her ability of time travel without a time turner and everyone was amused to see that Dumbledore was truly speechless in his shock at how much power the twins had been hiding all these years.

Everyone in the hall bowed to the family and the family left their night there. The couples went off on their own to participate in their own Halloween festivities….

The end.. for now

* * *

 _Please Review_


	7. Chapter 7: The Year That Love Won

Prompt: Halloween

Any time period/pairing/era

Word count: 500-5000

Note: The following story is a submission to the facebook group Platform 9 3/4. All stories on this profile are works submitted by multiple authors through means of the group. Contestants will remain anonymous until voting is completed. Only the author and moderators of the challenge are aware of identities.

Disclaimer: the author of this story did not create these characters and will in no way claim ownership therein. All things Harry Potter related belong to JK Rolling.

* * *

 **Story Title :** The Year That Love Won

 **Rating :** PG maybe PG-13?  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Fanfic name :** Midnight Moon  
 **Pairing if any:** Druna  
 **Ocs if any:** None  
 **Summary :** Halloween is upon Hogwarts, and its another year for all the students. Little did Luna know that this year things would be different. This year would be the year that love won.

* * *

 **The Year That Love Won**

* * *

How does one love another so deeply? She thought to herself. Her mind wandering into the echo of the sunset. Wrapped in a cardigan, she swayed to the beat of the song. As her love wrapped his hand around her waist, he slowly moved her blonde curls from her ear and whispered "I love you." The corners of her mouth turned up just a touch. She whispered back to him, "Always."

It was September 1, 1996, when they both boarded the train in Kings Cross Station. Students file into the cars and scramble to find a spot to make the journey with their friends. Harry, Hermione, and Ron hunkered down in their normal room, and started the conversation with each other about how their summers went. Luna made her way through the train lightly skipping. She was passing out Quibblers as she did most days. She made it all the way to back of the train when she spotted a familiar face. She greeted Neville and nodded. "Quibbler, Neville?" she said. Neville smiled and dug some change out of his pockets. "Here you go Luna, and thank you." She closed the door behind her and entered into the room that was covered in bats and streamers. After she batted away the decorations, she landed in the area where Slytherin usually sat. She walked towards the tables still clutching the Quibbler and proceeded forward. Draco was in an intense conversation with Crabbe and Goyle as Luna came to their table. Draco looked up ever so gently with his head cocked to the side. His glistening greyish blue eyes locked onto Luna's. He gave her a half smile and went back to dominating the conversation. Luna blushed intensely. Her cheeks were a rosy red, which complimented her curly blonde hair. She swiftly made her way back to her seat.

The train made the final blow of its horn to signal that they were approaching the last stop. All the students in their house robes filed out of the train. A familiar sight was upon them, Hagrid greeting all the first years. Luna maneuvered her way through the crowd when she got off. She had her hand tightly gripped over the final Quibblers and pulled her snazzy pink glasses to the top of her head. As she passed Hagrid, she knew that it was the end of the line before making her way to the departure area for Hogwarts. Little did she know that this year at Hogwarts would be different. Little did she know this would be the year that love won.

Several weeks went by as the school year was in full swing. Halloween was upon the students at Hogwarts and you could tell. The air felt cooler, the leaves started to change into majestic colors, and the dining hall was being prepared for the annual Halloween feast. Students made their way back to their common rooms to get ready for the festivities that night. As Neville went up to the portrait to open the door to the common room, he had a confused look on his face. Yup! Yet again Mr. Longbottom forgot the password. As Ron rounded the corner to enter, he smirked and looked at Neville. "Hocus Pocus, ala-docious," Ron spoke. The door to the Gryffindor common room swung open. They entered and got their costumes on for dinner.

In the Ravenclaw common room, Luna was putting her costume on. It was an option this year to go to the Halloween feast dressed up. She tied her long blonde curls up into a bun, and let the front tendrils flow freely. She zippered up her sequined royal blue dress and put her stockings on. Luna put the final touch on her costume with a green emerald pin on her shoulder. She was going to be a flapper this year. Pulling the costume off perfectly.

Over in the Slytherin common room, Draco found his costume hanging on his bed post. He had to hang it up for two days to let out the wrinkles that seemed to consume his outfit. He slowly took the costume off the hanger and continued to get dressed. He put on his royal purple tie, and buttoned up his green jacket. He grinned in the mirror making sure his face painting was perfectly in the shape of an eye mask. His bowler hat was placed on top of his head. He walked out and headed to the dining hall. His Riddler costume seemed to suit him well.

Mr. Filch was putting the final touches in the dining hall for all sorts of activities. Bobbing for fingers, green booger toss, and a few other fun games. They were strategically placed into the northeast corner of the room until the feast was over. Hagrid was as tall as tall could be, yet he couldn't seem to finish up his side of the decorations. He was struggling to get the jack o lanterns to stay put on the ceiling. Dumbledore chuckled and pulled out his wand. "Flambocious percocious", Dumbledore said as his wand pointed towards the enchanted ceiling. All of the jack o lanterns rose up and took their positions in the night sky. Hagrid wiped the sweat from his brow and carefully placed his feet on each rung of the ladder slowly descending to the ground. Students started to file into the dining hall. They each took their places at the house tables provided to them.

Dumbledore was standing at the podium greeting everyone as he normally would; half waves and a happy smile came from his eyes, behind his half-moon shaped glasses. As the last of the students took their seats, Dumbledore clapped and the lanterns on either side of the hall burst into a glowing oozy green color. He waved his hands and platters upon platters of food appeared. Ron was ecstatic about this, as he likes to eat. Glasses became full with some orangey liquid and the kids all cheered. Turkey legs, mashed potatoes, stuffing, and numerous other dishes took up most of the tables.

Luna positioned herself in between Harry and Neville when she sat down. She didn't realize what big eaters they were. She slowly picked at each platter and made a nice, neat pile of food on her plate. The hall was bustling with garbled chit chat as the students conversed about the semester so far. Halfway through her meal, Luna's eyes averted to the Slytherin table. She caught a glimpse of Draco stuffing his face with mashed sweet potatoes. She was reminiscing about the look Draco gave her earlier that day en route to Hogwarts. She began to blush again. After an hour of eating and talking, the feast finally ended. Everyone was full to the brim and a little bloated. Poof! The platters on the table disappeared one by one, along with the silverware and cups that vanished into thin air. As the students got up from their respective tables to join the party; the speakers turned on and boomed with the sound of the Monster Mash. Luna politely waved goodbye to her friends and headed for the games.

Luna spotted the metal bucket that was holding all the fingers for bobbing. She proceeded to the back of the line. There were only a few students before her. She waited patiently for her turn. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle all fought for the spot behind her. Draco won as per usual. There seemed to not be enough room for all of them as they tried to file in behind her. Draco was standing so close that the front of his shoes melted into her heels. Her perfume radiated off of her. He took a deep breath and his nose was blasted with the scent of chocolate and cherries. When he opened his eyes he was drawn to her neck; longing to move the piece of hair that fell out of her bun, but did not. He wasn't sure what it was about her that intrigued him so much. The line scooted forward and it became Luna's turn. She held her breath and plunged her face into the metal bucket. She opened her eyes to try and find the fingers she was supposed to be catching. She found one finally. She moved her head to the right and gripped the finger in her mouth tightly, and rose up from the bucket for air. Everyone clapped because she seemed to be the only who was successful so far. It was Draco's turn to take a stab at getting the finger. He happened to trip and ended up covered in water. Everyone proceeded to laugh until he got his footing again. Luna, her face and hair soaking wet, headed over to the next table with Draco and the boys in tow.

The booger toss was next. However, it was not real boogers because that would be gross. Instead the green slime looked more like gak from the ever so popular 90's muggle show, Double Dare. The object of the game was to toss the booger like substance and try and get it into a tub. Luna went first. She missed the tub by inches. She shrugged it off, and stepped to the side to see if anyone else would fair. Draco was next. He managed to get into the tub. While he was releasing the boogers his hand brushed up against Lunas. She clapped excitedly for him when he managed to get it in. He bowed towards her and whispered something into her ear. She nodded and took his hand. He told Crabbe and Goyle he was taking a break and asked them to save him a spot for the next game.

Draco holding Luna's hand, made their way towards the front entrance hall. He dropped her hand which she let fall to her side. "I like your costume Luna. You look elegant." Draco said softly. "Thank you Draco." Luna said shyly. They moved closer to one another. They both looked up to figure out what that sound was. They realized it was music coming from the dining hall. It was a romantic song, a slow song. "Would you like to dance?" Draco asked. Luna smiled and nodded. He proceeded to grab her waist and sway to the music. Her head rested on his shoulder and she couldn't imagine a more magical moment. She lifted her head half way through. Draco noticed and his eyes locked onto hers. They sat there for a moment lost in the sea of their thoughts. Draco leaned in and passionately kissed her. She reciprocated without hesitation. This was Luna's first kiss. She didn't want it end. What felt like hours in this blissful moment, ended up only being mere minutes. Their kiss got interrupted by Fred and George who had been hiding on the stairwell adjacent to them. The Weasley twins being the pranksters that they are, sent up sparks into the air, which eventually became fireworks. All the students rushed out of the dining hall to see what all the uproar was about. They both laughed hysterically; from this moment on Luna and Draco were inseparable.

Weeks turned into months and each day they would spend every waking moment together. Draco would walk Luna to class. If they happened to not be in the same class, there was always a present waiting for Luna when she arrived. A little token of his love for her. She always received something unique to bring out her quirky side. One day Luna received an origami bird painted in intricate colors. She opened it and it read: "My dearest Luna, I love you to the ends of the earth and don't want to be away from you this summer. You would give me the greatest honor if you came with me to my family's home. Please say yes as I could not bear living one day without you. Yours always in infinite love, Draco." She held the unwrapped bird up to her chest. A thousand thoughts rushed through her mind. Only then did she realize she couldn't be without him either. After class Draco met her in the hallway. She agreed to go with him this summer.

As summer approached, the students filed out of the dormitories. One by one saying goodbye to their friends. It was the first day of new adventures that awaited all of them until next year. Luna and Draco made their way out and onto the train from Hogwarts. After a few hours and a nap, they made it out on to the platform at King's Cross Landing. They departed and approached Draco's home about thirty minutes later. As they got to the front door, Narcissa was there to welcome them. She embraced Draco with a big hug and kindly gave a handshake to Luna. Dinner was being finished when they walked through the threshold. Dinner came and went. All of them were full from the gourmet meal and were quite tired from their long journey back. Draco asked if he could be excused and went upstairs to wash up. Luna happened to feel a little chilly so she excused herself as well to go and grab her cardigan. They met back up in the upstairs corridor and decided to relax a little more before the night came to an end. Draco escorted her to the dining area which had a sliding glass door to the patio out back.

As they entered the patio area, Draco led her to a table where some hot cocoa and cookies were laid out. They sat in silence for a while. Draco opted to put on the same romantic, slow song they had their first dance to. He grabbed her hand and gave her a twirl as they came together as one. How does one love another so deeply? She thought to herself. Her mind wandering into the echo of the sunset. Wrapped in a cardigan, she swayed to the beat of the song. As her love wrapped his hand around her waist, he slowly moved her blonde curls from her ear and whispered "I love you." The corners of her mouth turned up just a touch. She whispered back to him, "Always."

He let go of her waist and dropped to one knee. Flabbergasted, she put her hands over her mouth. Draco dug out a small black velvet box from his pocket. He opened it and held it out. There inside that box was a beautiful ring. The ring was silver and in the gem had a dark blue raven and emerald green snake intertwined. He lifted his head and said, "My Luna, my love. I couldn't see myself with anyone but you. Will you marry me?" She had a stream of tears flooding her cheek. She released her hands from her mouth and said, "Yes!" He got up from his kneeling position and kissed her. It was the year that love won.

* * *

 _Please Review!_


	8. Chapter 8: The Life of the Party

Prompt: Halloween

Any time period/pairing/era

Word count: 500-5000

Note: The following story is a submission to the facebook group Platform 9 3/4. All stories on this profile are works submitted by multiple authors through means of the group. Contestants will remain anonymous until voting is completed. Only the author and moderators of the challenge are aware of identities.

Disclaimer: the author of this story did not create these characters and will in no way claim ownership therein. All things Harry Potter related belong to JK Rolling.

* * *

 **Story Title:** The Life of the Party

 **Rating:** K

 **Genre:** Romance/Humor

 **Fanfic name:** -Undisclosed at this time-

 **Pairing if any:** Sir Nicholas/Helena Ravenclaw

 **Ocs if any:** None

 **Summary:** Sir Nick, about to celebrate his deathday again, decides he truly only wants to one person to attend his dinner party: the beautiful and aloof Grey Lady. Unfortunately, his invitation doesn't quite go as planned.

* * *

 **The Life of the Party**

* * *

Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, or Nearly Headless Nick, as he was sometimes called - although not by his own preference - liked to have a big death-day party on Halloween every year. It didn't always go well.

One year, it had been cancelled because Peeves' mischief had rendered the usual site in the dungeons completely useless. Peeves set off a bunch of Extra Long-Life SuperBright Firecrackers down there, which were annoying as they kept bouncing off the walls, re-igniting, and passing through his guests with audible pops. No one wanted to stay very long.

For his 500th, he'd invited the famous Harry Potter in hopes of impressing the members of the Headless Hunt, who galloped through on ghostly horses and disrupted his speech with a game of Head Hockey - and then made an announcement that they would not be letting him into their exclusive club. Several years after that, a damper had been put upon the party by the fact that Death Eaters were in charge of the school. Even the ghosts were too dispirited to celebrate that year.

But this time, Nick was determined to have the best of all possible deathday parties. In a departure from tradition, he decided he really wished to invite only one person: Helena Ravenclaw, the Grey Lady of Ravenclaw House.

Truth he told, Nick had always found the Grey Lady appealing. Her cool and disdainful beauty, her somber and dignified demeanor, and most of all, her clear antipathy for him and pretty much everyone else - well, how could he not find that irresistible? Unfortunately, she barely glanced his way whenever she passed him in the many drafty corridors of Hogwarts castle. They had perhaps exchanged under a hundred words in the many centuries they had shared the same space. Words like, "Excuse me," and "Fine day, isn't it?" or "Please go away, I'm reading."

The rumor was that the Grey Lady had once been involved with the Bloody Baron, but Helena Ravenclaw treated the Baron with a distant politeness that revealed nothing. For his own part, Nick didn't believe it for a moment. The Bloody Baron was commanding, passionate, with uncontrollable feelings - the Grey Lady's complete opposite. Surely she would be better off with someone like him, Nick - someone who worshipped the very air she trod upon with those dainty little slippers she wore under her long gown.

He found his opportunity to slip her the invitation one day in the Great Hall. Most of the students had already left for classes, and the enchanted ceiling above was cloudy and overcast, so the Grey Lady had ventured out with a book. She was so engrossed in it, she was startled to finally notice him hovering in front of her, looking as gallant as possible and smoothing his hair frantically.

"My lady," he bowed, in that archaic form of address that had once become him in a time long gone. He twirled his moustaches, trying not to seem to eager as he handed her an invitation embossed with the most flowing calligraphy he was capable of producing in his non-corporeal state.

The Grey Lady looked at him, then the invitation, startled from her book. "I do not usually venture out on Halloween," she said mildly. "Your parties are notorious for being, shall we say, out of control, Sir Nicholas."

"It will be just a small dinner party," Sir Nick said hurriedly. "A more intimate gathering this year. I'm trying something new. It won't be in the dungeons. I'll be having it - " he thought quickly, " - in the Astronomy Tower. At seven o'clock." That sounded romantic, he told himself in satisfaction.

The Grey Lady hesitated, but his entreaty was having an effect on her. She preferred solitude, but had sometimes felt envious of the gaiety she saw at gatherings the students and other ghosts had. "All right," she said. "I shall see you there. Who else is invited?"

"Er, well, see, actually - " Sir Nick said, blustering a bit.

"Me!" crowed a voice, swooping down at them, and suddenly Moaning Myrtle was in front of them. She looked sly. "You are going to invite me, aren't you, Sir Nick? You wouldn't forget Moaning Myrtle, would you?" She batted her beady eyes at him grotesquely. "That would be quite rude - but then again, no one invites me anywhere!" She shook her head dramatically, and silvery tears formed in her eyes.

The Grey Lady looked at Myrtle with some surprise. "You?"

"Er, certainly you're invited, Myrtle," Sir Nick said gamely and resignedly.

Myrtle whooped excitedly, sidling up to Nick with a fluttering of eyelashes. "I can't wait," she said in a way she must have thought was flirtatious. "I'll look my very best for you, Sir Nicholas." Cackling, she swept off in a series of exuberant loop de loops, leaving the two staring at the place where she'd been.

The Grey Lady curtsied at Sir Nick. "Pardon me, Sir Nick," she said. "Thank you for the invitation. I will see you at your party." She left him as well.

Sir Nick waited till he was all alone, then let out a few whoops of his own, followed by a celebratory jig that had several house-elves, who had come in to see to the cleaning, staring in consternation. She was coming! Now he had work to do.

Over the next few days Sir Nick made sure everything was perfect. He obtained new black candles, which glowed dimly red and blue and silver. He hired a violinist to play his favorite brand of music, to create what he considered a romantic atmosphere with an elegant yet edgy sound - which is how he heard the horrible sawing noises that the violinist made. He ordered his favorite party foods from the kitchen - mold-covered cheeses and fruits, rotting meats, and an entree of smoked sheep's head. For dessert, he had the Hogwarts house elves create a small, heavy-looking cake that listed the date of his death - October 31, 1492, in slimy black and gray icing.

Sir Nick hesitated, but decided to invite at least some of the other castle ghosts to make his party seem, well, more like a party. Not the Bloody Baron, whom Nick found rather intimidating, and certainly not Peeves - but the Fat Friar would be a jolly addition. Perhaps Professor Binns as well, who could be counted on to fall asleep before nine o'clock. And perhaps one of those two could distract Myrtle as the evening went on. Everything would be magnificent! Fortunately, the Fat Friar was free, and Professor Binns also accepted the invitation.

Nick's death-day turned out to be just right - rainy in the morning, clear and cold at night. A good evening, with a full moon, but Nick felt gloomy. He hadn't come up with a plan for getting the Fat Friar and Moaning Myrtle to leave early, yet. Perhaps inspiration would strike as the evening went on.

A table with tattered black velvet draped over it had been placed in the Astronomy Tower, and the candles were lit between the wide arched windows that surrounded the room, looking out to the sky and the mountains that surrounded Hogwarts castle. They looked dark and mysterious in the waning light, which suited Sir Nick quite well. He was ready well before seven o'clock struck, having spruced up his frill and his yellow and purple velvet doublet - not that the color could be discerned after 500 years of ghostdom.

Exactly on time, Professor Binns glided into the room and greeted him kindly, wishing him a happy deathday. He was followed by Helena Ravenclaw, who had a rather haughty expression on her face that, if he had been more observant and less fawning in an effort make her comfortable, might have discouraged him. Soon, the Fat Friar came in as well, saying heartily, "Well, well, isn't this pleasant? That cake looks wonderful, Sir Nick!" Myrtle was last to enter, apparently in quite a good mood, wearing a green and gold party hat and appearing already tipsy.

"Please, come in and enjoy," he said, pointing out the appetizers. "The very finest moldy cheeses…fermented fish tails from Baffin Bay…this Black Forest fungus grown in Hogwarts' very own greenhouses, Professor Sprout reserves a small portion of one of them just for me…oh, this punch has decayed nicely, quite strong indeed," he nattered on nervously.

The conversation was stilted at first. Nick tried to encourage the Grey Lady to speak more, but there was a great deal of awkwardness in the proceedings, beginning with his passing the lizard eyeballs and spilling them all over the object of his affections - right through her robes and onto the floor. His profuse apologies took up the next fifteen minutes while the Grey Lady adopted an expression akin to that of a Malfoy whose house elf had just been handed clothes.

Silence descended upon the room. The Fat Friar, noticing the dearth of conversation, stepped in with a sure conversation-starter, for which Nick was eternally grateful. "Did you hear, my friends, that Hermione Granger may be the next Minister of Magic?"

This started them reminiscing, and they spent the rest of the evening telling stories about their old students' adventures at Hogwarts - although the Grey Lady sat mostly silent and disapproving of such idle gossip and Myrtle's stories seemed mostly to be about catching certain good-looking male students in the altogether. This took them all the way to the dessert course. Soon, Professor Binns started to nod off, starting up every few minutes to join the conversation at the exact point at which he'd dozed off.

Nick thought happily, this is going well…but I must get rid of the others so I can enjoy the company of the beautiful Grey Lady. He clapped his hands together. "My dear Professor Binns, perhaps the Fat Friar could help you get back downstairs. You seem done in for the night. I will clean up here. My lady - " he bowed to Helena Ravenclaw. "Feel free to finish your dessert."

"Ah, that sounds like a brilliant idea," the Fat Friar said, winking at Nick. "Let me assist you, Professor. Sir Nick, happy deathday to you. Thank you for a very nice evening." The two of them glided through the door and left.

Now for the hard one, Nick said. How would he get rid of Moaning Myrtle? She was eating her cake quite slowly, telling Helena Ravenclaw the story of her untimely death with a great number of exaggerated gestures and loud exclamations.

"Well, ladies," he said courteously, "The moon looks exceptionally bright tonight. Would you care to come to the window and see? It's quite lovely."

Myrtle jumped up immediately, went right up to him and put her head under his ruff after a couple of false tries. "It looks quite magical," she purred. "So romantic."

The Grey Lady looked coolly amused. "Perhaps I should leave you two alone," she said, her long hair rippling like silk as she got up. "Thank you for the dinner and the conversation. I - I don't get out much, so this was…nice." It sounded strange coming from her mouth, as though she were not used to giving compliments.

"Don't go, please," Nick said, feeling a bit desperate as he tried to extricate himself from Myrtle's tightening embrace.

"Don't be silly," Myrtle said, running her fingers up and down his arm. "We don't need you here, Lady Helena." She wiggled her fingers at the Grey Lady, which allowed Nick to extricate himself slightly.

"Good night," the Grey Lady said, and started to leave.

"Wait!" Nick cried. She turned to them.

"Take some cake with you, please!" he said, bolting out of Myrtle's iron grip to cut her a slice teeming with worms.

"I - well, thank you," she said, accepting a dish. "Perhaps I shall see you at breakfast tomorrow."

"Yes, absolutely," Nick said, nodding his head frantically. Maybe he could salvage something then. He tried to think desperately of a new way to delay her departure, when suddenly a big booming sound could be heard in the distance. Then again.

"What was that?" The Gray Lady turned to them, her eyes suddenly wide and fearful.

The booming sound continued, followed by a prolonged and hysterical flapping noise, and Sir Nick put himself in front of the women, his natural chivalrous instincts coming to the fore. "Do not fear!" he cried. "Stay behind me, ladies. We will discover the source of the noise."

He didn't have to go far. As the three descended from the tower, they could see that the poltergeist Peeves was giggling madly and throwing small, spiky silver balls into the corridor downstairs that, when they landed, dissolved into a thousand flapping, screeching bats that headed straight out the nearest exit. Weasley's Barbarous Bat-Bogey Bombs, Nick knew - George and Ron Weasley had created them in honor of their sister, Ginny, and they were item number 1,433 on Argus Filch's list of forbidden items (a list that now included approximately 616 items sold at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes). He saw them, grimaced, and called out, "Baron! They're here!"

Nick looked up, and suddenly there was the Bloody Baron, resplendent with the always-present, glittering blood down his front, looming over them like a dementor about to administer a kiss.

"Helena!" he barked. "You're coming with me!" He grabbed at her arm, but she resisted, crying out. His hand went right through her and he howled in frustration.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Nick bellowed, quickly getting between them and trying to shield Helena with his body. He'd forgotten completely about poor Myrtle, who cowered behind him.

The Bloody Baron laughed, a sinister sound. "Oh, Nick, you poor fool," he said. "Helena Ravenclaw is mine, as she has always been. We are destined to be together for eternity, here at Hogwarts. If you don't stay away from her of your own will, I shall have to take steps."

"She's not yours! She is is her own wo - er, ghost!" Nicholas said, standing his ground. He wasn't the Gryffindor house ghost for nothing - he could put on as brave a front as anyone.

Helenas stood looked straight into his eyes. "You're mistaken, Baron. You heard him. Leave me alone."

"Not until he promises to stay away from you," the Baron said fiercely, his eyes near red in the dim light of the hallway. "You may not accept me, but if you won't have me no one else will either. I have waited hundreds of years for you to return to me. I will wait hundreds more." He again lunged to reach her. She was like a statue, her eyes a mystery.

"I said, stay away!" Nick was about to challenge the angry Baron to a duel, when suddenly Myrtle sidled out from behind him and approached the baron with a rapt expression on her face. "Oh, Baron," she breathed, adjusting her glasses. "You know, you are extremely handsome when you're angry."

The Baron looked at her in perplexed surprise. "I'm sorry. Myrtle, is it? This does not concern you!"

Myrtle sneakily glided to his side and put her ghostly arms around him, muttering something meant to sound sultry, that reached Nick's ears as, "So brave! So strong and determined! Tell me Baron, how do you feel about…bathrooms?" She batted her eyelashes at him.

Totally bewildered, the Baron tried to shake Myrtle off, but she - as Nick knew - could be like a Janis thorn - prickly, poisonous, and hard to remove. The Baron moved backwards again and again to avoid her, but Myrtle went after him with single-minded determination, blocking him and swooping down to deter any advance. "Don't go!" she howled piteously. "I only want to show you my bathroom!"

He stared at her, then at the Grey Lady, eyes wild, and decided to cut his losses. He jerked backwards as fast as he could, and when he was clear, he disappeared with a pop. Myrtle gave a scream of frustration, then popped away too, presumably to chase after the hapless Baron.

Nick, stunned, could hardly believe his luck. At last, he was alone with the object of his daydreams. He took a moment to collect himself.. "M-my lady," he stammered, presenting his hand with a flourish. "Perhaps I could escort you to your - er, where do you reside, exactly?"

Helena Ravenclaw gave him the first hint of a smile as she gracefully put her hand in his - and her haughtiness had disappeared. "I would be delighted," she said.

* * *

 _Please Review_


	9. Chapter 9: The Uninvited Lion

Prompt: Halloween

Any time period/pairing/era

Word count: 500-5000

Note: The following story is a submission to the facebook group Platform 9 3/4. All stories on this profile are works submitted by multiple authors through means of the group. Contestants will remain anonymous until voting is completed. Only the author and moderators of the challenge are aware of identities.

Disclaimer: the author of this story did not create these characters and will in no way claim ownership therein. All things Harry Potter related belong to JK Rolling.

* * *

 **Story:** The Uninvited Lion

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Comedy

 **Pen name:** -Undisclosed at this time-

 **Pairings:** Dramione and Hansy

 **OC:** None

 **Summary:** The Slytherin House Halloween party is happening and two thirds of the "Golden Trio" are going, leaving one uninvited lion.

* * *

 **The Uninvited Lion**

* * *

The Uninvited Lion

It was a week before Halloween, so what, that came around every year. What made this particular Halloween different, well this year two thirds of the Gryffindor "Golden Trio" were invited to the Slytherin house exclusive invitation only Halloween Party. That's right, both Hermione Granger and Harry Potter were busy preparing for the big event while their friend Ron Weasley was left out, a fact which irked the redhead to no end. He didn't understand why they couldn't get him an invite too. It didn't matter how often he asked, and how he worded it, his friends wouldn't budge and so here it was a week before the party, on a Hogsmeade weekend and he was left to his own devices while they ignored his pouting and went about their business.

Ron sat alone in The Three Broomsticks thinking of how everything had gone wrong this year. This was their seventh and final year at Hogwarts, they were supposed to rule the school. The year started off bad and went downhill from there. He noticed that something had changed that first day on the train, Harry and Hermione sat with him as they always did, or at least they did until Hermione was expected to go attend to her Head Girl duties. She left to go deal with his least favorite person, Malfoy. When he found out the week before school that while he was still a prefect, the Head Boy honors went to Draco Malfoy, his longtime enemy. He was so frustrated when he had to sit there and listen to Hermione prattle on about how "the position always goes to the top student of each sex, no matter the house. Honestly Ron, this isn't new information. Like it or not Draco has been second in our class, behind me, since first year." He got more frustrated thinking of it now because he could hear it in her know it all voice. Yes, that was the beginning of his bad year.

It got much worse when he found out that Harry had made it so that every student trying out for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team would need to try out in order to keep their positions, even those returning from last years team. He went into the trials with the cocky belief that he would have no real competition, I mean he was the winning Keeper from last year. They would be foolish to replace him, and he was also the Captain's best friend, He walked in knowing he had this in the bag, except he didn't take into account that there may have been a more qualified candidate, namely Cormac McLaggen. Honestly he wouldn't have even known to think of the git, he was supposed to have graduated last year, how was he to know that wasn't going to happen. He didn't even know how to describe that day, he felt off, and McLaggen had capitalized on his weakness. He must have cheated! Ron spent the next few days trying to convince Harry, that as his best friend he should have a second chance, but Harry wouldn't listen and as such the awful year continued.

Ron decided at that point that with not having to worry about Head Boy duties, and not having to practice on Quidditch for the year could be a good thing. He would get a girlfriend and spend his time on more romantic endeavors. Once again, things hadn't gone according to plan. He thought that as much as she annoyed him he would be able to start back up with Lavender Brown, his on again off again girl from last year. He really didn't much care for her, but he decided that he would be the better man and tolerate her annoying ways in order to get snogged. Well it turns out that Lavender's earlier claims of wanting to be with him forever hadn't actually been that concrete, as she was now seeing Seamus Finnigan. Oh well, good riddance to her, he didn't really want her anyways, she was mostly a convenience. Ron was nothing if not charitable and thought that maybe it was time to stop stringing Hermione along. He knew of her long time crush on him and realized that now that she had gotten her wild mane under control she wasn't half bad to look at. Yes, she would do nicely for his last year, they were already friends after all so as long as she could keep her swotty behavior under wraps, and continue to "help" him with his assignments this could be great. Well apparently Hermione had decided that three years of waiting was too long. She went and got herself a boyfriend, and not just any boy, no she had to get herself a Slytherin, Malfoy to be exact.

Just thinking about the day he found out still makes him angry, in fact, right here and now he decided to blame his current predicament on tha damn day. He had resolved to tell Hermione the good news, that they were now an item, her acknowledging it was just a formality really. He headed to the library with a purpose knowing that that is where she would be, as she was always at the library. His confident stride came to a screeching halt when he heard what sounded a lot like snogging. He figured a quick peek couldn't hurt, after all it would make for good gossip this evening with Harry and Hermione as they celebrated them finally becoming a...well them. He saw a flash of distinctive platinum hair and knew immediately it was Malfoy and some Slytherin slag in the stacks. He prepared to walk away determined to find Hermione, and then he heard the two words that rocked his world and sent him reeling. "Honestly Draco," that's all he heard before the blood rushed to his head and he felt like vomiting. The girl in Malfoy's arms was none other than Hermione Granger. He didn't know where he was going, but he had to get away from there. He misjudged how close he was to the nearest shelf and knocked three books to the floor. The noise was enough to separate the two and grab Hermione's attention.

"Ron, what's wrong? You look pale and sweaty?" Hermione asked with concern.

"I'm, I'm fine." he stuttered his response. "What are you doing with Malfoy? You hate him, hell, we all bloody hate him! He has done nothing but make you miserable for years, you don't want him. Back away from him, I came to tell you that I've decided we can be together now, isn't that great?" He rambled on in his flustered state until he was interrupted, and it wasn't the voice he wanted to her answering him.

"Listen here Weasel, you need to back off...now. Hermione has made her decision, she chose me!" Draco sneered at Ron with something akin to disgust, arrogance and a touch of pity on his face.

"Shove off Ferret! You don't know what you're bloody talking about! Hermione has loved me for years and it's high time I put her out of her misery." The next thing he was aware of was being slapped...hard.

"You listen to me Ronald Weasley, I am not some consolation, you had your chance, you had two bloody years! I had to sit there and watch you fawn all over Lavender, knowing you didn't even enjoy her company! Furthermore I did love you, but times move on and we change, I am with Draco and you need to accept that and be happy for me, or leave me alone." Hermione finished her rant by grabbing Malfoy's hand and dragging him from the library, he didn't want to picture them continuing their earlier exploits.

Ron figured it was best to leave Hermione be to calm down and get over her unnecessary anger at him. He wouldn't admit it, but that slap really hurt. He couldn't help but wonder if her attitude had something to do with her cycle. He thought it better to keep that to himself, he might mention it to Harry later considering they both knew how mental a girl can get then. With this in mind he headed down to the quidditch pitch in the hopes of catching Harry finishing up practice, they could play a few games of Wizard's Chess or Exploding Snaps to get his mind off what he had just witnessed. He picked up his pace as he knew how closely his best friend liked to keep to the schedule when it came to quidditch, nothing else really, just quidditch. He reached the stands in time to be stopped in his tracks for the second time in one day. There, sitting in the stands, cheering on Harry was the Slytherin Ice Princess, Pansy Parkinson. By this point in his day Ron was pretty sure he might have fallen through some wormhole into a crazy time and space where his friends were all clearly different and most likely suffering from memory loss or brain damage.

Ron Sat down at the other end of the Gryffindor stand, as far as he could get from Parkinson. It was then that he noticed she was wearing a red and gold scarf showing that some poor lion had given their scarf to the enemy, a snake. He sat and wondered which of his housemates would be that stupid, and couldn't quite believe his eyes when Harry himself came up into the stands and sat by Parkinson and apparently hadn't even noticed his presence. Ron didn't know what to think when in the next moment Harry grabbed his scarf from around Parkinson's neck and brought her in for a drawn out kiss. Having seen more than enough Ron stood up and made his way towards Harry, it seemed that both of his friends needed a talking to, what was the muggle thing he'd heard Hermione blather on about, an intervention, that's what he was going to do for Harry and Hermione both. They would thank him for it, he was sure of it. He sat down very loudly hoping to get the attention of the wizard next to him.

"Hey mate, lets wrap this up so we can head back to the room, I need to talk to you about something."

Separating from Pansy Harry looked over to see his best friend sitting there looking put out. "Hey Ron, I didn't think we had plans tonight. I kind of already made plans to hang out with Pansy here."

"Well we didn't have anything set up, but when has that ever mattered. Ditch the snake and let's go do something fun." Ron couldn't understand why Harry was hesitating and what he had to say or do in order to get him to come back to the room so he could make his case and get this bloody year back on track.

"Listen mate, unless it's really important I'm going to follow through on my plans with my girlfriend, you understand." Harry said and turned his attention back to Pansy.

"Hold up! You just called Parkinson your bloody girlfriend. First Hermione was snogging the Ferret and now you are calling Pansy Parkinson your girlfriend! I just can't right now!" with that he stood up and walked away.

That was three weeks ago. Since then Ron has sulked, pouted and fumed around the castle, he just couldn't believe the nerve of his so called best friends. He became even more disgruntled when the invitations to the Slytherin Party were handed out. The party was intended for snakes and their dates, he was neither. It wasn't that he wanted to go to the stupid thing, it was that he didn't want to be the only one not going. In the last three weeks that's been all he's heard about in the halls, whispered conversations about what would be worn, and the all important question about who was taking who. Frankly he was sick of the whole thing, and was ready to scream. It was this thought that brought him back to the present, to him sitting alone in the pub, while his friends had fun without him. Harry and Parkinson, he refused to call her Pansy, even though both she and Harry had asked him to, had gone off to have lunch and plan their day together. Hermione had barely said two words to him since their encounter in the library, apparently she really meant what she said about accepting or getting lost. The thought of her with Malfoy really bothered him, he couldn't put his finger on why, it wasn't that he wanted her for himself, not really anyway, he just didn't want her with bloody, sodding Malfoy. He was so distracted by his thoughts of how everything had gone so wrong that he missed his friends returning to the pub with their dates. It was Malfoy's voice that brought Ron back to his surroundings, only to realize that he was in fact surrounded.

"So Pansy, what did you find for the party? But more importantly will it top last year? Hermione and I are going in a couples costume as-"

Ron interrupted, "Would you shove off Malfoy! Nobody sodding cares what you and your awful friends are doing for Halloween, and what you're going as and who you plan on taking!" Pointing at Harry and Hermione he continued with his angry tirade. "And you two, you've changed, I can barely recognize you, what with your own mutant growths attached to you all the bloody time, it's disgusting! You are Lions, they are Snakes, it's not natural!" He was cut off by the falling chair beside him.

"That's enough!" Hermione shouted you don't get it Ron, nobody cares which house we are in right now, everyone at this table has changed this year, everyone except you! You have some nerve to stand there and go off on people for no good reason, cut the crap and stop being a right arse Ronald Weasley! Harry and I have been your friends for six years, we have been through everything together and yet you stand there with nothing to grasp at and talk about what is and isn't natural? Sorry, but I am done. Come on Draco. Harry, Pansy would you like to continue our discussion elsewhere? Because from where I'm standing, all I see is an uninvited lion. Let's go."

The End

* * *

 _Please review!_


	10. Chapter 10: What if Dudley Had a Magical

Prompt: Halloween

Any time period/pairing/era

Word count: 500-5000

Note: The following story is a submission to the facebook group Platform 9 3/4. All stories on this profile are works submitted by multiple authors through means of the group. Contestants will remain anonymous until voting is completed. Only the author and moderators of the challenge are aware of identities.

Disclaimer: the author of this story did not create these characters and will in no way claim ownership therein. All things Harry Potter related belong to JK Rolling.

* * *

 **Story:** What if Dudley Had A Magical Child?

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Drama

 **Pen name:** -Undisclosed at this time-

 **Pairings:** Dudley/OC

 **OC:** Lularoe

 **Summary:** Dudley finds love and maybe a bit more than he was expecting along the way...

* * *

 **What if Dudley Had A Magical Child?**

 _ **Dudley meets the love of his life**_

It was the year 1999 Dudley Dursley was almost a graduate when he met a young woman his age named Lularoe Shernagle. Upon first sight of her Dudley fell in love, Lularoe had long black hair, long legs, a pretty smile and the most beautiful green eyes Dudley had ever seen. He immediately went up to her and asked her out for a cup of coffee at the nearest coffee shop in England. She was hesitant at first but finally she agreed. She thought what could go wrong with one cup of coffee? Dudley had told her that he would come pick her up around 6pm that night. Dudley had gone home to get ready for his date when Petunia came knocking on Dudley's bedroom door. "Duddlykins are you ok; you seem a bit odd today, not your usual self." "I'm fine mother" he responded. Around 5 ish Dudley comes down stairs dressed in his best jeans and tee shirt. Petunia and Vernon look at him with their mouths open, "Son why are you dressed like that?" Vernon says. "Well father in case you care I have a date tonight" "A date" Petunia asks. "Yes mother a date." "W-with who Duddlykins" Petunia asks. "A girl from my school her name is Lularoe Shernagle." "Lularoe Shernagle are you sure that is her name" asks Vernon. "Yes it is father why?" "ABSOULETLY NOT" roared Vernon. "Dudley you cannot go on a date with that girl she is different than us and you will not be mingling with her." "Well father I don't care what you have to say I am taking her out for coffee this evening now if you excuse me I'm going to be late picking her up." Dudley kisses his mother on her cheek and slams the front door closed, gets in his car and erratically drives away.

"What was that all about Vernon, our son has his first date and you go mad on him? What is the deal with him taking that girl out on a date?" "The deal Petunia you want to know the deal?" "Yes I do why are you so upset about Dudley taking her out?" "I'll tell you why Petunia the deal is I work with her father Ernie Shernagle." "And….." Petunia asks. "And…. "said Vernon, there were a lot of rumors going around the office that Ernie's wife was…." "Go on" demanded Petunia "You know one of them" "One of who" Petunia asks. "Like your sister" Vernon answered. "So… there is no proof that this girl is just like her mother." Petunia stated. "What if she turns out to be like your nephew Petunia how are we going to talk to Dudley and tell him that his girlfriend is a you know?" Vernon asks. "Vernon Dudley said she was from his school, and that means she has none of that weirdness in her like Harry." Vernon just sat in his chair with a wondering glare in his eye; _maybe he was being too obsessive. Maybe his wife was right, when Harry found out he was taken away to a special school, and Dudley did say she was from his school. If she was like her mother than she should have been taken to the special school as well but she wasn't._ Vernon didn't even know if the rumor was true, and how would whoever started the rumor know what Ernie's wife was anyway.

Dudley had just pulled up in front of the street name that Lularoe lived on and looked for the number she wrote on a piece of paper. 655 W Relant St, he pulled up in front of her house parked the car and started his way up her steps to her porch and rang the doorbell. Dudley rings it two times and still didn't receive an answer. He started walking away when the door opened and there stood Lularoe her long black hair pulled up on her head and she was wearing a nice black t-shirt and blue jeans. "Are you just going to stand there and stare at me Dudley or are we going to go?" replied Lularoe. Dudley didn't even know he was staring at her, he ushered her to his car. He opened the door for her and she got in his car. "This is a nice car Dudley" "Thanks I got it for my 17th birthday" he replied. "So um where are we going for coffee" Lularoe asked him. "Where ever you think they serve the best coffee." Replied Dudley. Lularoe picked a small and cozy diner where her father and her used to go on a daily basis before he started working so much. Her mother had passed and her father was now her life. Before her mother had passed Lularoe admired her to the utmost. Lularoe was an only child and only her mom, her dad and her had known a very big secret her mother Violet had hidden from the rest of the world.

Conversation continued for over an hour and they kept getting refills on their coffee. Dudley found out that Lularoe had almost all the same interests as he did. He thought to himself: " _This is the girl for me because we like the same things and she seems to like me as well."_ After about 2 hours of conversation and many cups of coffee later Lularoe decided she wanted to go home because she had school the next day. Dudley drives Lularoe home and asks her before she got out "Um Lula is there a chance they we can go on a second date maybe this weekend?" "Absolutely" she claimed. "As a matter of fact Dudley my father is having a barbeque this Saturday, you and your family are welcome to attend if you want to, the more company my father and I have the happier we will be." "I would love that more than anything" Dudley exclaimed. He bid her goodnight and promised to see her in school tomorrow and then on Saturday at her father's cook out. Petunia was waiting by the garden window since the minute Dudley left. Around 9pm or so she heard his car pull into the drive way and Vernon was sitting in his chair watching the 9pm news like he did every night. Petunia was nervous and ready to comfort Dudley if he came in hurting. The door opened and Dudley came in "Hi mum, father" and went straight to the kitchen to find himself a snack before he went to bed. Petunia came into the kitchen "Hi Duddlykins how was your night?" For a moment Dudley said nothing, this made Petunia even more scared that something had gone wrong and he didn't want to talk about it.

After a few minutes of silence Dudley says "Mum, I think I'm in love" "Love" Petunia said shakily "But you only went out on this one date with her how can you be in love with her." "Oh mum she is everything that I was looking for. She likes video games, and watching tv, and sweets just like me, she is an only child just like me, I think she is the one I'm going to marry. Oh by the way she invited us over to her father's house Saturday evening, her dad is having a barbeque." "Dudley you aren't serious are you pumpkin?" chimed Petunia. "I am mother, I don't care if dad doesn't like her I am going to that bbq this Saturday and if you are coming then you come dad can stay here and just be angry with me." "Her and I are actually going out again tomorrow night to get pizza and a movie." "Dudley what will your father think about this second "date" that you and this girl are going on" asked Petunia. "I really don't care what dad thinks, I love this girl and I'm going to continue to see her whether you and dad like it or not. I am almost 18 I can leave this house right now if I want because Lularoe has already told me if I ever need a place to stay I can stay with her. Now if you excuse me I am going to bed seeing as I have school in the morning. Good night mother" Dudley turned on his heel and started up the steps to his room. Petunia goes back into the sitting room where her husband sat. "Well did you talk to him Petunia?" Vernon said to his wife "I tried Vernon but he wanted to hear nothing that I said to him, he just kept talking about the girl." "I forbid him to go on another date with that girl" "Well" said Petunia "I don't think he cares what you have to say on the matter he told me he was going outtomorrow evening with her for pizza and a movie." "ABSOLUTELY NOT" Vernon shouted. "Now dear calm down, and think about this our Dudley has finally found a girl that he likes that actually likes him back. We can't ruin that for him dear." "Oh yes we can and yes we will, he can find another girl who is "normal" Petunia I don't like the sounds of her, not one bit." "Well Vernon Dudley is going to be an adult, I think he can start making his own decisions about who he sees and what he does. He is 17 years old now, and he is big enough to make his own decisions and suffer the consequences of those decisions. "Why don't we go over to her house on Saturday and just keep an eye on Dudley to make sure nothing happens." "I'm not going to go you go if you want to but I'm staying right here in my house minding my own business." Vernon stated. Petunia sighed and left the room, she shut off the kitchen and dining room light and headed up stairs to bed. She couldn't understand why her husband was acting like this with no proof that poor girl is a witch. Petunia had just climbed into bed when her husband finally came to bed, he usually kissed her goodnight but tonight he didn't. Petunia thought to herself that she would make Vernon's favorite breakfast in the morning hoping he would give up this childish game he was playing.

The next morning Petunia went to wake Dudley up to get ready for school just to find out he had already gotten ready and must be downstairs waiting for his breakfast. Petunia hurried up and threw her robe over her night shirt and went down stairs to cook Dudley his breakfast. However when she got down there she couldn't find him anywhere and she looked out the front window and saw his car was gone. "Hmmmm, that's strange" Petunia said out loud. Petunia had to sit herself down at the kitchen table to stop herself from fainting right there in the kitchen. "He always has me get him up and ready for school and demanding his breakfast. It has been that way for almost his whole entire life" Petunia just couldn't grip the fact that maybe her Duddlykins was growing up. Petunia went back upstairs to get herself ready for the day, and she wanted to have Vernon's breakfast done before he left for work. Ten minutes later Vernon comes down pours himself a cup of coffee and heads out the door. "Dear where are you going don't you fancy some breakfast this morning." "No I do not fancy some breakfast this morning Petunia I will grab a muffin or something on my way to work." Petunia knew that Vernon was very upset because he always eats his breakfast and kisses her cheek before he leaves. Petunia started her house chores for the day and she started on her desert for the company that they were receiving tonight. Vernon's drill company was going to make a big deal with another company and it was Vernon's job to do the talking for the CEO.

Meanwhile back at Wanstead High School Dudley had just got all of his things he needed for his classes. He ran into Lularoe "Hi Lula you ready for tonight? We can go to any pizza joint and any movie you want to." "Yea sure but let's get through this day ok? because I have a major test in biology that I need to pass or I won't graduate this year." "Yea absolutely I'm sorry I just didn't know." "It's fine don't be sorry ok?" she kissed Dudley on the cheek and went in the opposite direction he was going. He can't believe he got his first kiss on the cheek by a girl that actually likes him back. As Dudley sat in each of his classes listening to the professors he thought it to be a rather long day compared to any other day. Finally the lunch bell rang and Dudley started on his way down to the cafeteria to join his friends for a lunch. Piers, Dennis, Gordon and Malcolm were all waiting for Dudley to sit with them and eat so they could talk about getting together sometime this weekend to decide who their next victims were going to be. Now that they are older they only get together once a month to decide who is going to be their next target. Seeing as each friend has his own life and girlfriend to worry about, Dudley was not sure if Lularoe was actually his girlfriend yet or not but he decided he was going to tell the gang about her and describe her and maybe even point her out in the lunch area. Dudley got his food and sat down at the table that they took from the math league. "So when are we getting together to plan our next target" asked Gordon. "Yeah who's house is it going to be where we decide." Asked Malcolm. "Dudley" Dennis says. "What the hell is his problem today" chimed in Piers. Dudley heard nothing that his friends were asking he was watching Lularoe get her food and sit down with her group of female friends.

"Earth to Dudley" exclaimed Piers. "HELLO YOU IN THERE" shouted Gordon. "Huh, oh yea I'm here I just got sidetracked is all" said Dudley. "So where are we going to get together this month" Gordon asked. "I don't know yet but I'll let you know when it gets closer to time." "Yo man what is your problem today you look like the love bug bit you" exclaimed Piers. "Well it happened to all of you didn't it?" Dudley growled. "Ah so it is true who is she" asked Dennis "Her name is Lularoe she lives a couple of blocks from me she just moved into that batty old man's house on W Relant St, you know the one who died. Her and her father moved into that old man's house and I took her out last night you know to show her around town. That's all" "Wow look at you falling in love man that is great" said Dennis. "I'm going to show her around some more tonight" exclaimed Dudley. "Really" they all asked "Can we come" "No" said Dudley in his _I mean it voice._ "Aww why not man" "Because I said no you bumbling morons." "Are you going to start turning soft on us boss" asked Malcolm. "Well what does she look like man scope her out for us" claimed Piers. "She is the new chick with the long black hair and the beautiful green eyes" "Ah you mean Lularoe Shernagle." "Yea how do you know her by name man" Dudley growled. "Well I heard she would bone any guy that asks her out, she is known as the "lick um n stick um" girl" replied Piers. "Where did you hear that from she is new here she has never been here before." "Ah that is where you are mistaken bud" said Gordon. "What do you mean I never saw her in all my years at school." "Dud man she was in the 1st grade with us you know the little girl with the great big glasses that we used to push around. Dude she left school when she turned 12 man they said she went insane when her mom died so they took her away to a mental hospital." Said Gordon. "Nah you have the wrong girl she would have told me this when I took her out last night" replied Dudley. "Well if her last name is Shernagle it's the same chick we used to bully man" said Gordon. "You guys are a bunch of idiots I don't even know why we are still friends." exclaimed Dudley. "Now if you excuse me I'm going to get ready for my next class, I can't skip anymore classes or I won't graduate this year and I will be sitting in a jail cell." Dudley said. "Bye boss see you next week" they all replied. Dudley sat through his last 3 classes before the end of the week and a new weekend with Lularoe and her father. Finally around 3:15pm the last bell rang indicating that the weekend was here. He couldn't wait to get home and get ready for his date with Lularoe. _I wonder what movie she is going to pick_ he thought to himself _I hope it ain't one of those chick flicks._ Well I guess I will find out when I pick her up and take her out. Dudley rushes home and plans on showering and getting ready for his date. He pulls into the drive way and notices that his dad is still not home, so he shuts the car off and busts through the front door like a mad man, running all the way up to the bathroom to get ready for his date. Petunia comes rushing to the front door expecting Vernon to be standing there getting ready to yell about someone at his job. She sees the front door open and sees Dudley's car in the drive way. Dudley's home I wonder what has him in such a rush, she decided she was going to ask her son when he came back down. Around 4:15pm Dudley comes back down stairs once again dressed in a nice tee shirt but this time his black jean pants. "So what is all the rush" Petunia asks. "My second date with Lularoe" Dudley said to his mother. "Ahh the pizza and a movie date." Yes so I will not be here for dinner mum just save me a plate in the oven ok, I gotta go im going to be late picking her up." "Dudley" Petunia said as Dudley was walking out the front door, she somehow wanted to try to talk to him about the girl again but he didn't want to hear nothing of the sort. Dudley arrives at Lularoe's and went up to her door once again and rang the bell this time a man around 60 answers the front door. "May I help you sir?" he asks "Um sir I'm here for Lularoe is she ready sir" "Ah yes you are the Dudley boy my daughter has been talking about since yesterday" "Um yes sir, I'm her to pick her up, I'm taking her to pizza and then a movie. I don't mean to be rude but you are they guy who works with my dad in his drill company." "What is your father's name again son" "Vernon Dursley" "Ah yes Mr. Dursley."

After a few minutes of conversation with the guy who claims to be Lularoe's father Lularoe came downstairs wearing a purple blouse and a black skirt. She left her hair down this time. Dudley thought she looked even more beautiful today then she did yesterday. Dudley said goodbye to her father and they went on their way. They ended back at the same place they had their coffee the night before for pizza that Lularoe said was the best place to eat. They order a large cheese with mushroom pizza and talked. Lularoe told him almost all of her child hood and most of her teenage years. They ended up going to a movie that Dudley and his gang seen a bajillion times that he loved. Lularoe claimed to have never seen the movie before. Around 1030 the movie ended and Dudley asked Lularoe if she had a great time tonight and she replied yes she did. He thought he better be getting her home to her father so he would be able to see her again without her father complaining that he wasn't a good person for her. He pulled up to her house and walked her to the door. "You know I had an awesome time tonight Dudley you are a sweet person." "Well thank you for the compliment I will see you tomorrow have a good night my sweet." Lularoe kissed Dudley on the cheek before she entered her house leaving him standing in the dark with a grin on his face. "I am totally the master" Dudley said to himself. The next day Dudley got up and went to his mother's room, and knocked on her door. "Mum have you made anything for the barbeque that is at Lularoe's today."

"No but while I was shopping yesterday I did pick up an angel food cake for your barbeque I hope that is good enough." "Yea I guess" replied Dudley. "So are you going to go or are you going to stay here with father and be miserable." He heard nothing from the other side of his mother's door, a few seconds later she comes to her door and into the hallway. She closes the door behind her and whispers to her son "Yes I will be there but if I don't like her or her father I am coming straight home and you will never see this girl again." "I don't see why you wouldn't like her mother she has never did anything to you or father." "I know son but your father seems to think she is one of them" "One of who and how would he know what she is like he never met her before." "Your dad seems to think that she is like Harry" "Where would he get that idea from" "There were rumors going on around your father's work that her mother was like Harry." "No she would have told me this, dad just doesn't want me to be happy" "I don't know son I'm just telling you what your father is worried about, are you sure she went to your school all of these years?" "Well the gang thinks that when she was 12 she was taken to the insane asylum because of her mother's death. She just moved back here a few weeks ago. I guess her and her mother were very, very close to each other and then when she passed a few years ago she just lost it." "Hmm interesting, I'll have to check up on that information to see if that is true." "You're not going to find in here in England she was taken to a private institution somewhere in Albania. Any way I am going to get ready for this barbeque it starts at mid-day." Dudley turned on his heel and headed for the bathroom to shower, shave and get dressed.

Around 12:30 pm Petunia showed up at Lularoe's house and knocked on the door that had a big eagle claw on a ring on the door. "That's odd" Petunia said to herself "I never saw a knocker like this before, and they also have a door bell, how interesting." Petunia stood waiting on the porch for someone to answer the door, a few seconds later Lularoe answers the door and invites Petunia in. "You must be Dudley's beautiful mum Petunia Dursley how nice to meet you." "How do you know my name?" "Dudley of course silly, come on the party is out back. My name is Lularoe and where is Mr. Dursley at today?" "He wasn't feeling good so he decided to stay home so nobody else catches his cold." "Ahh I see, come on them don't let the afternoon waste before us, and thank you for the angel food cake it looks delicious" The barbeque lasted a few hours and Petunia and the fellow neighbors got to know a little more about her and her family. Petunia was actually enjoying herself for once without having to worry that someone was going to come after her because of who her nephew was.

 **1 year later**

Dudley and Lularoe fell deep in love and Dudley finally got the courage up to ask her to marry him, and she accepted without hesitation. Dudley and Lularoe graduated from Wanstead High school at the age of 18. They had planned on being engaged for at least 1 year before they tied the knot. Vernon finally accepted that Lularoe was a normal teenage girl and that he should be happy for his son. Vernon accepted her with open arms and apologized( which Is uncommon for Vernon) to Ernie saying he was wrong he knew nothing about Ernie's deceased wife and should not have been talking ill about her no matter what the rumors were around his work. Dudley and Lularoe had planned the wedding to be sometime in the summer of 2001. Harry was invited to Dudley and Lularoe's wedding, because as we all know after the battle of Hogwarts when Dudley was terrorized by a death eater he became friendlier towards Harry and more accepting of what he had as a cousin, because of Harry saving his life.

 **Summer of 2001**

Dudley and Lularoe finally ended up getting married and shortly on their honey moon found out she was going to be expecting. They were both 19 at that time and they were both happy that they were going to be having a baby. Dudley had said that if they were having a boy they were going to name him Brandon Harry Vernon Dursley because they wanted to keep the memory of Harry Potter his cousin who passed away a few weeks before the wedding due to a car crash, and Vernon due to the fact that his father had passed the same month as his cousin due to a heart attack. If they were going to have a girl they were going to name her Violet Petunia Dursley Violet as the first name of Lularoe's mother and Petunia as the middle name for his mother who thankfully he still had in his life. 24 weeks into the pregnancy they found out they were going to have a daughter born in the month of July.

 **11 years later**

Lularoe had a healthy baby girl, 11 years after her birth in the Halloween of 2012, Dudley and Lularoe noticed that their daughter was acting kind of strange and mysterious.

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

* * *

 _Please Review_


	11. Chapter 11: The Masquerade

Prompt: Halloween

Any time period/pairing/era

Word count: 500-5000

Note: The following story is a submission to the facebook group Platform 9 3/4. All stories on this profile are works submitted by multiple authors through means of the group. Contestants will remain anonymous until voting is completed. Only the author and moderators of the challenge are aware of identities.

Disclaimer: the author of this story did not create these characters and will in no way claim ownership therein. All things Harry Potter related belong to JK Rolling.

* * *

 **Story:** The Masquerade

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Pen name:** -Undisclosed at this time-

 **Pairings:** Dramione

 **OC:** None

 **Summary:** Draco decides to use the Halloween masquerade ball at Hogwarts as his chance to finally pursue the girl he has secretly liked for two years, Hermione Granger.

* * *

 **The Masquerade**

* * *

 _October 1, 1996_

Hermione made her way, excitedly to the common room. She loved Mondays, it meant another week of classes. As an early riser, she never usually encountered many people on her way to the great hall, but this morning the common room was a circus. Students were pushed together like sardines, trying to read the notice board. 'What now,' Hermione thought. She was sure it was something mundane like a quidditch match.

"I can't believe it!" Lavender Brown squealed.

"I haven't been this excited since the Yule Ball," Parvati Patil replied.

Hermione made her way over to the notice board to find out just what had everyone in a tizzy. Pushing her way through, Hermione approached the notice board and read:

 _Attention students, we are excited to announce this year instead of the Halloween Feast, we will be holding a masquerade ball in the Great Hall. Dress robes and masquerade masks are required, and the ball will begin promptly at 7pm on October 31st. Please direct any questions to your Head Boy and Head Girl._

Great, just lovely, another ridiculous ball sure to end up as much of a disaster for her as the Yule Ball had been. It might have been two years ago, but Ron's cold shoulder and behavior over Krum had not been forgotten. Students should be preparing for their N.E.W.T.s, not worrying about what they were going to wear or take to a stupid dance. With a sigh, Hermione turned on her heel and headed towards the Great Hall and breakfast, putting the ball completely out of her mind.

Meanwhile, in the cold dungeons bellow the castle, a certain blond haired, grey eyed Slytherin was making his way to the Slytherin common room. The scene in the Slytherin common room was very different from the Gryffindor's. Yes, people were reading the notice placed on their bulletin board, but there were no excited squeals. Draco approached the board and read. A smirk across his face, he shook his head. Another pathetic attempt to make the houses socialize together; when would they just accept it wasn't going to happen? What a boring and useless way to spend his night. With one last sneer at the notice, Draco left the common room and headed to breakfast.

Draco entered the hall and took his usual place at the Slytherin table. As he reached for the coffee, that is when he noticed her from across the room. Head down, reading the daily prophet with messy brown curls in her face, sat Hermione Granger. Draco studied her for a moment, musing over her features. Despite the façade of hatred he displayed towards the mudblood, ever since the Yule Ball, he thought of her differently. As much as he hated to admit it, she was brilliant and beautiful. And more importantly, she did not bother with idiotic things like the other girls at this school did. But she was a Gryffindor and a mudblood.

Draco finished out his breakfast and headed to his N.E.W.T. potions class with no more thoughts of Granger. He took his usual seat and started to unpack his things when she came in. He could smell lavender as she walked by and took her seat at the table in front of him. She unpacked all her equipment methodically and in a certain order, almost neurotically. He went back to looking at the table when he heard that idiot of a girl Lavender Brown going on loudly about the ball. That was when it hit him. His head snapped back up to look at Granger, the ball that was his chance.

 _October 6, 1996_

Draco had spent the next few days formulating a plan. He obviously could not come flat out and ask Granger to the ball. First off, he was pretty sure she hated him and would curse him from here to kingdom come. Secondly, his father, the Dark Lord or his followers would never approve. The Dark Lord would surely kill him if he heard one of his followers was taking the chosen one's best friend and a mudblood to a ball.

It had taken a few days, but he had finally figured out how to go about it. It was after all, a masquerade ball where masks were required, so that was in his favor. He had decided to leave a note with a mask asking Granger to the ball in the library for her. He knew the perfect place, a place only she would find it. It was her spot. A desk in the very back corner, where she was sure to not be disturbed. Countless times he had gone to the library and watched her from behind the selves of the Muggle Studies section. No one looked for him there and it gave him a perfect view of her. He would go there to watch her and relax. He loved the way she furrowed her brow and nibbled the end of her quill when she was concentrating. It was a nice break from his task the Dark Lord had given him.

He would simply leave a note asking Granger to meet him at the foot of the stairs in the entrance hall at 8pm while wearing the mask he left for her. He hoped she would show, but he had another problem. A mask wouldn't be enough to disguise himself. That would require a little more work. At first he thought about using polyjuice potion, but that only lasted an hour and he did not have the time to brew it. Then he thought of it, a glamour spell. Change his hair color and his face a bit and that should be enough to conceal his true identity.

As for his Slytherin comrades, well that was simple. He had already told them what a stupid, pathetic idea a masquerade ball was, that he was not about to waste his night mingling with half-bloods and mudbloods. They had all agreed and were planning an anti-masquerade ball party to be held in their common room. As for himself, he would be spending his night working on his "task". It was the perfect cover. He would simply go to the room of requirement like he always did and get ready there. He just hoped his note was enough to convince Granger to go.

 _October 8, 1996_

It had been a trying Monday for Hermione. Double potions had been a nightmare. Her potion had gone all wrong. Of course Harry's had been perfect. Stupid Harry and his stupid half-blood prince. She didn't know who this half-blood prince was, but she would find out. So here she was again after dinner, in her favorite place at Hogwarts, the library. There just had to be something about the prince here. The library had never let her down before, and she had no doubt it would come through for her again.

It was empty as usual, no one ever came to the library after dinner. Everyone always went back to their common rooms, but this was exactly how she liked it. She walked around a bit, picking out a tome her and there, before heading to her spot. The back corner behind Muggle Studies had always been her spot since 1st year. No one ever bothered with the Muggle Studies section, so she was never disturbed in her secluded corner of paradise. She was free to smell the parchment and read to her heart's content back here.

As she rounded the corner of the last bookshelf, she stopped in her tracks. Sitting on her table was a roll of parchment and a mask. 'What in the world?' thought Hermione. She quickly closed the distance to her table and sat down before first picking up the mask. It was gorgeous. It was a brilliant scarlet and gold, with the most beautiful lace detailing. She sat it down in exchange for the note tied up with a matching scarlet ribbon. With a hand slightly shaky from anticipation, Hermione pulled the ribbon off and unrolled the scroll.

 _My dearest Hermione,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. I have admired you from afar for some time now and wondered if you would give me the honor of being your escort to the masquerade ball on Halloween. Please wear this mask and meet me at the bottom of the stairs in the entrance hall at 8pm on October 31st if you accept._

 _I will be forever waiting._

 _XXXX_

Hermione could not believe her eyes, who would leave this for her? And this mask, it was definitely hand made. It would have cost the person a fortune. For once in her life, she was at a loss for words. What should she do? This could be anyone or a trap. To think, she had an admirer, was crazy! And they knew about her corner! No one knew about her corner except Harry and Ron. They better have not been playing a prank on her, because she did not find it funny.

 _October 9, 1996_

"What do you mean someone left a note for you in the library?" Harry asked.

"Just what I said, there was a note and a mask asking me to the ball. I want to know which one of you did it! It was you Ron, wasn't it? It's not funny to play with me like that!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I am telling you, I have no idea about any note or mask. I swear to Merlin, Hermione," Ron retorted.

It truly seemed Harry and Ron had no idea what she was talking about. They looked just as surprised as she did when she showed the note and mask to them and Morgana knows Ron can't keep a secret. He would have started laughing already and gave it away. So who was this mystery person? It's not like she was popular with the boys, if she wasn't with Harry and Ron, she was studying. This was utterly perplexing, but exhilarating. She, Hermione Jean Granger, had a secret admirer. She was brought out of her reverie by Harry's voice.

"So are you going to meet this person?" Harry asked tentatively, "I don't know if that is such a good idea. It could be anyone or a set up."

"Harry's right, 'Mione, I wouldn't do it if I were you," Ron added.

Hermione's faced screwed up in indignation. How dare they assume it wasn't possible that she could have a secret admirer, that this was a trap. It was time she lived a little outside of Harry and Ron. Gods know she needed to.

"It's already decide. I am going," Hermione replied snatching her mask and letter back and storming off to her dorm.

 _October 31, 1996_

The day had approached much quicker than Hermione expected. She had found a beautiful scarlet dress to match the mask in Hogsmeade. As much as she tried to ignore it, she was a little nervous. She had never done anything like this before. Meeting up with some unknown person was so far from her character, but it was liberating. Between everything that had happened the past 6 years with Harry and Voldemort, Hermione felt she deserved to have fun and be happy. If that meant taking her chances with a secret admirer at a masquerade ball, so be it.

Her dress was fitted in the bodice and off the shoulders. It was a brilliant scarlet with golden bead work along the top with a flowy skirt. She again used a whole jar of sleakeazy on her hair and had it in large, shiny, voluminous curls. Her make-up accentuated the part of her eyes you could see through the mask, with everything else very natural. She put the mask on and looked into the full length mirror. She felt like she had stepped out of the masquerade number in Phantom of the Opera. She placed her wand in a holster on her thigh just in case Ron and Harry were right and it was a trap. She really hoped they weren't.

Draco left his fellow Slytherins and told them he was headed to work on his task. No one dared question him and he left the common room with its already booming party headed for the room of requirement. His face was a mask that held no emotion, but his insides were squirming. Would she even show? Was he out of his mind for even doing this? He had no clue as he walked in front of the door leading to the room of requirement thinking of what he needed the most.

The door appeared and Draco entered. Inside he found a bathroom very similar to the prefects' bathroom, his black dress robes and a golden mask were hung in the corner. Draco tried to swallow his nerves as he got ready, he was a Malfoy for Gods sake, and he shouldn't be this shaken over a ball with a mudblood. He shook his head and put on his dress robes.

After that it was time for the glamour spell. Draco changed his hair to a dark brown and made it a little shorter. Next, he changed his chin and cheeks ever so slightly, so he didn't have such aristocratic features. His eyes, he left. He wanted there to be some hint as to who he really was to make her wonder. He took off his Malfoy ring and placed it in his pocket. Now it was time for the last part, his golden mask.

At 8pm sharp, Hermione descended the stairs that led down to the entrance hall. There at the bottom was a boy who she didn't recognize, with brown hair and a gold mask. Could this be him? She slowly took the last few stairs. As she came towards him, the boy bowed to her and reached for hand. He planted a kiss ever so softly on her knuckles. Oh sweet Morgana, it was him, but who was he?

"Do I know you?" Hermione managed to choke out with flushed cheeks.

The boy simply nodded yes and took her by the arm. He gestured towards the great hall and she nodded. They walked through the doors to a well underway masquerade ball. The Great Hall looked like something out of Moulin Rouge. It was glamorously Parisian. Her admirer still hadn't spoken, but there was something about his eyes that seemed so familiar.

Draco had decided his best bet was to not talk as long as possible. He didn't know how well he could disguise his voice, but it wasn't hard to not speak. When he saw her descending the stairs, he was left utterly speechless. She was a vision in red and the mask gave her an air of mystery and sophistication. As he led her into the ball, arm in arm, his heart couldn't help but race. She had actually shown.

A waltz began to play and he nodded to towards the dance floor. Hermione shook her head yes and allowed him to lead her onto the floor. As he placed his arm around her waist, he caught her scent of lavender. She smelled as good as she looked and all he wanted was to kiss her right then and there, but he resisted. He gracefully led her around the floor, loving the fact that she seemingly could not take her eyes of him or stop smiling. In that moment, it did not matter he was a pureblood or that she was supposed to be his arch enemy. All that mattered was her smile as he twirled her around the floor.

Hermione was dizzy. He was handsome and those eyes, like molten steel. So familiar but yet she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She could stare into them all night. As they danced, she forgot about everything. There was no war to be fought, no Voldemort to be afraid of. It was just a boy and a girl dancing. This was exactly what she needed, a distraction.

He had a certain air about him that called to her. She did not know why but it didn't matter she didn't know who he was or that he wasn't speaking. Something about those eyes and the way he held her as they danced said trust him. And she did.

They must have danced for an hour of pure bliss, without saying a word. It was just small touches, his arms around her lower back and her arms around his neck. It just felt right. For moments at a time, they would just simply stare into each other's eyes. She still couldn't shake the feeling that she knew them from somewhere.

Draco could not believe it, they had been dancing for an hour without speaking at all. All his worries about completing his task were miles away. He was lost in the moment. For once, it did not matter what his father or the Dark Lord would want or expect him to do. It was just about him….and her.

Suddenly, it wasn't good enough for her to just see his eyes. He wanted her to know it was him, Draco Malfoy. He wanted her to know that despite what she thought, he did not loathe her. He had watched her from afar and knew she was more than what his father made her to be. She wasn't filthy. She was brilliant.

He gestured to the door open onto the gardens, wanting to take her on a walk. She nodded in agreement. It was now or never, he thought as he led her through the door to the secluded path through the gardens that had been decorated for the ball. He led her to a bench off the path, away from everything else and sat down. She sat down beside him looking so beautiful in the moonlight. His heart racing in his chest, before he knew what he was doing, he leaned forward and kissed her. She seemed surprised at first, but then she started to kiss him back. Oh dear Merlin, this was more than he planned on.

He broke the kiss off, he didn't want to kiss her in this form. He wanted to know that she wanted to kiss him as Draco, not just as this mysterious admirer. Slowly he took off his mask, then he took out his wand. With a tap on his head the glamour faded and his face and hair changed to their natural state.

Hermione eyes widened in shock and she put her hand to her mouth to cover a gasp. Her secret admirer and the boy she just kissed was none other than Draco Malfoy. And she liked it.

* * *

 _Please Review_


	12. Chapter 12: The Prankster's Ball

Prompt: Halloween

Any time period/pairing/era

Word count: 500-5000

Note: The following story is a submission to the facebook group Platform 9 3/4. All stories on this profile are works submitted by multiple authors through means of the group. Contestants will remain anonymous until voting is completed. Only the author and moderators of the challenge are aware of identities.

Disclaimer: the author of this story did not create these characters and will in no way claim ownership therein. All things Harry Potter related belong to JK Rolling.

* * *

 **Story Title :** The Prankster's Ball

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Fanfic name :** -Undisclosed at this time-

 **Pairing if any:** Fred W./George W./Hermione G.

 **Ocs if any:** None

 **Summary :** The first annual Hogwarts Masquerade. No dates, you meet them at the party. Two ginger-haired pranksters are willing to pull out all their tricks to land the girl of their dreams.

* * *

 **The Prankster's Ball**

* * *

The excitement throughout the castle was almost tangible after the notices had gone up across the school. It was a crisp fall evening, and most students at Hogwarts were settled in their common rooms, busily completing assignments, studying, or discussing the day's Quidditch match, in which Gryffindor had thoroughly embarrassed the Hufflepuffs. When Professors McGonngall, Snape, Flitwick and Sprout entered their respective common rooms and posted the flyer for the Masquerade on the notice board, all talk of sports were forgotten.

 _The Headmaster, with Heads of House, are honoured to invite all Hogwarts Students to the inaugural Masquerade._

The event will take place October 31

 _st_ _, All Hallow's Eve, in the Great Hall beginning at 8 pm._

 _The rules for the Masquerade are simple:_

 _*no student will be permitted to bring a "date" – this is the purpose of the Masquerade. To promote inter-house mingling, you will be encouraged to find your dance partner as the night progresses._

 _*attire for this event will be formal. All students are required to wear a mask that will cover their eyes and at least ½ of their face. This adds to the mystery. Madame Malkin's in Diagon Alley has already been informed and will have a selection available for student to order via Owl Post._

 _*any further questions can be brought to your Head of House_

Pockets of hurried conversations opened as the girls started to talk animatedly about their outfits, and the boys groaned in anticipation of having to dance.

In front of the fire in Gryffindor Tower, a girl with brown hair erupted into a large smile. Several grins could be seen around the room, including two ginger-haired boys, who were knee deep in an audience of spectators. Little did they know, the plan in their heads had nothing to do with the products they were displaying.

 _"This was it. This was their chance"_

The day of Hallowe'en dawned crisp, cold, and breezy. Students bustled from class to class, eager to be done for the day to prepare. Many of the girls considered skiving off of their final classes of the day, but all the professors knew better, and had taken attendance. Hermione Granger impatiently tapped her quill against her parchment waiting for Professor McGonagall to dismiss them for the day. When she finally waved them away, the girls were first to jump and shuffle from the room. Many of the boys hung back per usual, and begrudged having to go to their common rooms to get ready. Except for two sixth year students, who quickly made their way back to Gryffindor.

Hermione Granger quickly sat in front of the vanity as the other girls filed in. Her bushy brown hair would need some work, and she needed to get a jump on it. As she fought with a brush that kept getting caught on her hair, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil came in and began gushing.

"Oh Hermione! We weren't sure you were going to the party! Do you need help?" Lavender spurted. Hermione sighed and looked at her with her brush hanging limply in her hand.

"I warn you, I may be a lost cause!"

Lavender huffed triumphantly and went to her trunk, to return with a purple bottle labelled _Sleakeazy's Hair Serum_. She quickly sprayed Hermione's head thoroughly, and left her hair falling in her eyes. Suddenly, the brush was pulling through her hair with ease, and in no time flat, Lavender had managed Hermione's hair into a tight, elegant updo. After some adjusting, Hermione was dressed, in an elegant purple gown that grazed the floor, accented with orange earrings, necklace, and bracelets, all made of the same rhinestones. Her mask, the same deep purple as her dress, covered from her eyebrows to her lips, with a crown like shape adorning the top, was laced with orange and silver filigree. She had matching silver shoes and a clutch, and as she turned in the mirror, she took a deep breath in at the sight of herself.

"Hermione…you look…stunning…" Parvati breathed, quickly adjusting her own dress. "Are you hoping for anyone to ask you to dance?"

Hermione hadn't given this a thought. After her whirlwind romance with "Bulgarian Bon-Bon" Viktor Krum, she hadn't had much time for dating. She had hoped that a cute Gryffindor boy (or boys, she thought earnestly) might ask her to dance, but she would be happy to dance with any of her friends.

She, Lavender and Pavarti made their way into the Great Hall, and were met with the sight hundreds of familiar faces, made unfamiliar with masks. They said their goodbyes and separated themselves among the tables, at which many other students sat, obviously recognizing their friends despite their masks.

"You look beautiful tonight Hermione!" came the familiar voice of Luna Lovegood, clad in a full sleeve dress in midnight blue.

"You Look…" came one voice.  
"Breathtaking." Came another.

Hermione turned hopefully toward the voices and knew at once the ginger hair behind the orange masks. The Weasley twins, Fred and George, both starring at her, grinned at her behind half-face masks, and each offered her an arm. She looked at them, shocked, but graciously took their arms. Across the room, two figures Hermione believed to be Harry and Ron had approached Lavender and Parvati, and hadn't cast a second glance at her and the twins, who were leading her toward a table where a few masked students were already sitting.

Hermione was nervous and played with her dress throughout dinner, and at one point, Fred, or George grabbed her hand underneath the table. She felt immediately reassured as the night progressed into dancing.

"We've got you, gorgeous." They whispered to her in unison as she was led away from the dinner table towards the dancefloor, which was already packed with students and couples dancing.

The twins took turn spinning Hermione around the dancefloor, and she laughed with them as they twirled and tangoed and danced through the night. Many couples had opted out of their masks by the night's end, Hermione, the twins, and Harry and Ron included. To astonished looks, the twins escorted Hermione out of the Great Hall toward the Gryffindor Common Room.

As they approached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Fred took his chance and kissed Hermione on her cheek. George quickly did the same on the opposite cheek, and Hermione was temporarily blindsided until the chittering of the Fat Lady woke her from her stupor.

She blushed and squeezed each of the twins' hands and walked towards the girls' dormitories. As she turned to walk upstairs, she smiled from ear to ear and said shakily, "Thank you, both of you. For a magical evening."

"No." said Fred "Thank You." Said George.

With a final wave, the three headed to bed, their heads spinning with possibilities.

* * *

 _Please Review_


End file.
